


A Darker Shade of Hell

by ImmortalShroud



Series: A Darker Shade of Hell [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalShroud/pseuds/ImmortalShroud
Summary: Thorne is a new demon who falls during an extermination. A practicing psychiatrist with baggage while alive, his services will be in great demand in Hell.
Series: A Darker Shade of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109240
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40





	1. The Fall

They say that it isn’t the fall that kills you, but the sudden stop at the end. While the former is true, in Thorne’s case the later was also false. That isn’t to say that it didn’t hurt, the fall should have left him as a greasy smear on the sidewalk, given how long he was falling for, but the blow to his body as he landed just winded him.

Rolling over and rising slowly to his feet, Thorne took a second to see what the damage was. He was surprised to see instead of skin, snow-white fur all the way to his four fingers. Lifting his gaze, Thorne observed a pentagramed moon hanging in the red-mauve sky. 

A klaxon sounded. The almost deafening wail, shaking the buildings around him.

“Oi, fuck-face” A female voice cried out. “You got a death wish or something?”

Turning sharply, Thorne saw an anxious looking wolf in women’s clothing, snarling at him, as the klaxon continued to sound.

“Get in here before I leave your furry ass out there to die.” The woman shouted.

Taking the hint, Thorne bolted to the door and ducked inside as the girl pulled on what appeared to be a fire alarm, causing a partitioned metallic barrier to fall and block the door.

“What was that about?” Thorne asked, looking at her both surprised by his deep voice and current events.

Slowly leaning forward the wolfish woman sniffed and snorted, “A dropper, fan-fuckin-tastic!”, she took off up the stairs muttering obscenities.

“Pardon?” Thorne inquired, taking after her as the wailing continued to ring outside.

“You smell of sulphur, don’t know what the warning is about, and you’re bollock naked. So you must have only dropped.” The woman said without turning about, throwing him a pair of shorts, hitting him squarely in the face. Thorne would have died from embarrassment, if not already being dead.

“Put those on before you meet the rest.”

The rest, turned out to be five more denizens of Hell. Thorne had worked it out, the red motif, the pentagram, sulphur, where else would he end up after his accident? Four of the creatures were small in stature, with red skin, with another taller pink-skinned goat demon in a cross patterned blouse. The room they were sheltering in had been overturned. The large meeting desk in the centre of the room had been turned over with everyone hiding behind it away from the view of the windows.

“Loona, get you and your boyfriend down here now.” The slightly taller hairless ‘man’ demanded, wincing as he propped himself up.

“Ain’t my boyfriend, Dad. Shift yourself Mayberry!” Loona snarled, air-quoting the Dad as she pulled Thorne to the floor. The pink-skinned demoness shuffling over.

Thorne crawled, hands and knees over to the slightly taller red-skinned creature and extended a hand.

“Are you hurt?” Thorne asked, putting a hand on the imp’s shoulder. Eliciting a whimper and a wince.

“Only from embarrassment. Moxxie!” The imp grunted, glaring at the white-haired imp behind Thorne.

“You told me to twist it Blitz.” Moxxie said exasperated.

“Not onto my fucking arm you baby dicked prick.” Blitz gasped, as Thorne grappled with the imp’s shoulder.

“Feels like a dislocation, I’m a doctor, I can fix it, on 3?” Thorne queried, getting a sharp nod in response.

“Right, 1… 2…” Thorne quickly snapped the arm back into place with an audible click. Blitz stifling a yelp. “Sorry, you would have flinched on 3.”

Feeling Blitz’s eyes burn holes into his back as he crawled all the way back to sheltering with the pink-skinned demoness and the small rag covered white-haired imp girl, who promptly clung to Thorne’s arm and started quaking like a leaf. A small pendant dancing round her neck.

“Don’t you want to be with your parents?” Thorne asked, giving a small nod to Moxxie and the black-haired woman sitting next to him.

“Oh, you’re a sweet thing.” The black-haired imp whispered. “But that poor girl came in with Mayberry.” Indicating the goat demon. “She isn’t ours.”

“She has nowhere to hide so I’m looking after her.” Mayberry muttered, looking down at the small child.

“No parents?” asked Thorne

“Nah, she’s defective.” Loona quipped, getting a snarl from Mayberry in response.

“She’s deaf.” Mayberry continued, “her parents abandoned her.”

“Not even a name?” Thorne asked concerned. Being answered with a small shake of the head from the pink goat.

“Would the two of you shut the fuck up!?” Loona barked. “They’re almost here!”

This plunged the room into silence. With the siren outside dying down and quickly firing out 5 short sharp bursts of noise.

The death-silence outside soon gave way to the occasional wail and scream of terror. Thorne sensing the apprehension in the room, didn’t move and just let the small girl cling to him. An eternity seemed to pass in complete silence with the screaming dying back down into the eerie silence of before. Then there was a series of explosions outside.

“Are those fireworks?” Thorne asked.  
“This extermination is over.” Mayberry muttered, standing and offering her hand to Thorne.

“This extermination?! You mean that this happens repeatedly?” Thorne gasped. Rising to a standing position and meeting Mayberry’s gaze. Still holding the young girl’s hand.

“Oh, every year. Same time.” Mayberry replied nonchalantly, quickly walking out of the room, the imps rearranging the room as Thorne chased after her, still with the rag covered child holding on for dear life. As the three of them made their way out of the building, the metallic barrier now raised. Thorne could see the carnage that was left behind from the extermination. Body parts and blood painted the roads and walls to match the sky. A small pull on his hand made Thorne look down.

“Are you alright?” Thorne asked concerned, kneeling down to meet the young girl’s eyes.

In one movement, the girl lifted her locket and placed it around Thorne’s head, giving a small smile. The new demon smiled back, feeling the cool metal within his soft white fur.

“Come with me, and I’ll help with your first day.” Mayberry said, flagging down a taxi and opening the door. The three of them pilled in. The driver, another imp, without turning around asked “Where to?”

“Pentagram City” Mayberry sighed. “Got myself a newbie, and I’m feeling generous”.

With that the cab departed, the unfortunate remains of those caught outside being stuck to the wheels as the vehicle carried its dammed passengers away.

In the cab, everyone was quiet, there would have been silence were it not for the radio. A sinister staticky voice filled the car, describing in detail what the Exterminators had done, and about the latest power plays between the overlords. Thorne felt his left-hand start shaking. It wasn’t the girl; she was holding his right. He closed his eyes. “Fuck” he thought, that’s followed me down here to.


	2. The Doctor Is In

“Wow, that was shit.” The demon said causing the entire studio audience to erupt into laughter and mockery. All the demons around Thorne started chuckling, but soon started to peel away when they all felt the shiver down their spines and the static in the air. Thorne remained rooted to the spot, not out of fear, but he wasn’t going to let anyone dictate rules to him.

In order to calm his mind, Thorne focused on his reflection in the glass of the TV Store. While he had been very successful in the five years since his death, rising to the position of overlord, it was the last few months that had ruined him. His long, tangled white fur and black suit were grimy, his red eyes ringed and half lidded. The small locket that clung to his fur was the only thing from his first day that he still had. Well, that and his tremor.

His mind calm, Thorne turned and met the grinning face of the strawberry-jacket dressed radio demon, Alastor.

“Never anything good on is there Thorne? My fine fellow.” Alastor remarked, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

Thorne, sensing that arguing with a fellow overlord, especially one as powerful and twisted as the radio demon was a very stupid thing to do. Decided to parrot Alastor’s remarks.

“No, never anything good.” Thorne echoed, his voice cracking.

“Luckily for me, I know of a great place for entertainment. And I plan on making the most of it. Cheerio!” Alastor enunciated, before turning and making his way down the street. The static in the air dropping but the malice remained.

Seeing Alastor turn the corner, Thorne took off down the closest alleyway, weaving between the vomit, the addicts and the unconscious drunks before coming to an intersection. There he waited for his associate. He found the notion ironic. An overlord waiting for a lackey. Although, truth be told, Thorne didn’t see Corvus as a lackey. He was a friend, one of his best.

“Sir?” Came a young male voice from behind the older demon.

Thorne turned about and the speaker emerged. It was a tall and lanky teenage owl demon. Dressed head to toe in black. An unkempt mop of black hair covering his birdish face and scarlet eyes. Thorne had yet to find out what had landed the young man here but he wasn’t going to press the issue.

“How is the hospital Corvus?” Thorne asked, folding his arms, ensuring to put his left out of sight. As the head of the IT services at St Judas’, Corvus was responsible for keeping the systems of the hospital running. Something he did very well.

“Missing you, sir. When are you coming back?” Corvus replied, diving his hands into his pockets.

“Eventually, I hope.” Thorne muttered, thinking of all the despondent patients and staff that would be awaiting him should he return. He then thought of the Hotel the naive princess was running. The desperate patients looking for salvation. Now while he thought of the notion as ludicrous, there would be souls there in pain. He could help them.

“Corvus, get my bag ready.” Thorne smiled, “I’ll have a quick shower then change.”

“You’re coming back?” The teen gasped hopefully.

“Yes” Thorne replied proudly, “But first I have to make a house call.”

* * *

Charlie poked at her Jambalaya, eyeing it nervously. It was very kind of Alastor to have made dinner for everyone, but with his reputation it would be better to check everything you ate. She looked around at everyone at the dinner table. Vaggie was glaring at Angel who was trying to poke Husk with a spoon, who just growled and shot daggers at Alastor for bringing him to the hotel. Niffty was just sitting happily munching while Alastor, somehow managing to finish his entire meal without anyone seeing him was relaxing in his chair reading the newspaper.

Charlie wondered about the future of the hotel. Her parents had almost certainly seen her TV debacle. How long would it take before they came to shut her down? What would happen to everyone? What would happen to her people come the next extermination?

There were three knocks on the front door stopping the argument between Husk and Angel before it spiralled into something physical. Vaggie slowly rose from the table, her hand going for one of her blades. Charlie stood and put her hand out steadying her girlfriend’s hand.

“Let me get it Vaggie.” Charlie smiled as she made her way out of the dining room and to the front door. Vagatha not wanting to leave her girlfriend and boss, walked slowly behind her.

Charlie opened the door and was met by Thorne. His suit now clean and neatly pressed. His once long and tangled fur clean, trimmed and brushed, showing the small thorns that had, over the years worked their way out of his body.

“Hello?” Charlie asked.

“Hello.” Thorne replied, smiling softly. “I am Doctor Thorne; I take it you are Princess Charlotte Magne.”

* * *

“So, Thorne, how long have you been a doctor?” Charlie asked, lifting an eyebrow. Sitting in her office chair, Vagatha eyeing the white furred demon who sat patiently in the chair reserved for guests.

“About a decade. Five on Earth and five here” Thorne said, his smile widening. “As a Psychiatrist, and before you ask, no I didn’t lose my license or harm any of my patients.”

“Then how did you end up down here?” Vagatha demanded, her lip curling.

“Oh, I never said that I didn’t do anything wrong. I killed people. People who hurt and abused my patients.” Thorne continued unnerved by the moth’s display of aggression. “But I would never harm a patient. Even down here, those under my care are looked after.”

“Why do you want to work here?” Charlie pressed.

“I promised that I would.” Thorne replied softly, running his fingers along the locket chain. “I promised my daughter that I would be a doctor.”

“But sinners can’t have…” Charlie started to protest.

“Adopted” Thorne replied solemnly.

Thorne reached into his jacket pocket, Vagatha’s movement was both swift and graceful. Her lance just under Thorne’s chin. The man just sighed.

“Be careful not to cut yourself on this lethal contract.” Thorne remarked, pulling a folded sheet of paper, smoothing it out and handing it to Charlie to examine. The princess of Hell, quickly read through it.

“Were I to die by an angel’s lance.” Thorne continued, locking eyes with Vagatha his smile unwavering, “It would be for something I care about.”

“There are somethings I don’t get Thorne.” Charlie stated, rising from her chair and walking over. “You said that you won’t charge residents of the hotel for your services. But you don’t say how much I should be paying you.”

“St Judas’ pay me” The feline looking demon said proudly. “Owning the hospital helps to. Which reminds me, I will need every Friday off, in order to work there.”

“Makes sense to me.” Charlie beamed, walking to the door. “I’ll show you your room and office then it will be time to meet the staff, and our first patron.”

* * *

“Okay everyone.” Charlie called out to the residents of the hotel, who were hanging around the bar. “We have a new member of staff. This is…”

“Thorne?!” Husk called out, his eyes widening, alarmed at seeing the latest member of staff.

“Wait” Charlie said, confused, “How do you two know each other?”

“Oh… Husk and I… often drank together.” Thorne muttered, looking at the top hat wearing cat behind the bar. Remembering the nights of drinking, getting wasted and… other stuff.

“Right, well the doctor here is going to be helping out.” Charlie proclaimed excitedly.

“Yo Doc!” Angel Dust shouted from the bar, an impish looking grin on his face before turning round and bending over. “I got this massive swelling right here.” Patting his backside. “Think you can help?”

“Angel” An exasperated Charlie muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Thorne just smiled and made his way to the bar.

“Does it hurt terribly Angel?” Thorne asked feigning concern.

Angel whimpered and nodded, looking at the doctor with his mismatched puppy-dog eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

With his trembling hand, Thorne reached into his pocket and drew out a syringe filled with an unlabelled liquid.

“Woah, where ya sticking that y’quack?” Angel remarked, standing with a look of concern.

“Quite the recovery, Angel.” Thorne sneered, “I should write a paper.” Putting the syringe back in his pocket.

Raucous laughter came from the other side of the room as Alastor rose from his chair and put his newspaper down.

“I think that you are going to fit in here.” The radio demon grinned.

“Alastor?!” Thorne said surprised.

“Hello, my fellow overlord. Are you another who believes in the nonsense of redemption?”

“Wait you’re an overlord?” Vagatha said in shocked surprise.

“Only as of today.” Alastor declared, throwing his arms up in delight.

“Well, all the same.” Charlie continued, “Everyone will be having meetings with Thorne immediately.”

“No” Thorne interjected. Raising a hand. “You can’t force people to see me. I’ll be in my office, anyone who wants to talk to me can find me there.”

* * *

Thorne had just finished setting up his office, Nifty had just left. All his books were flush against the wall, but no bookcases, he would have to ask Alastor about summing items out of thin air. Guess Overlord-ship had its privileges. There was a small knock at the door.

“Come in Husk” Thorne said, turning to face the door as it opened, revealing the tall feline.

“How ya know it was me?” Husk asked, looking a little concerned. As if the doctor could read his thoughts.

“Nifty just left, and she never leaves a room until it is exactly how she wants it. Charlie wouldn’t want to go first. Alastor doesn’t think he needs to talk to anyone. Vaggie doesn’t trust me. And Angel wouldn’t knock.” Thorne stated, as if were reading from a shopping list.

“Fuck you’re still as good as you were when we…” Husk started, but then stopped himself before looking at the floor. “You got a minute?” He continued.

“For you, Husk. As much time as you need.” Thorne smiled offering a chair.

* * *

“They’ve been up there for ages.” Charlie mused.

“Probs giving Husky a full body exam!” Angel laughed. Getting a glare from Vagatha. Charlie fearing the worst remembering that Thorne never actually signed the contract he showed her, went up the stairs but bumped into Husk coming back the other way, he had obviously been crying.

“Husk, are you alright?” Charlie asked, concerned.

“Always am.” Husk replied sniffing, pushing past her, “I’m going back to work.”

Charlie barged her way into Thorne’s office as her newest staff member was busy scribbling something into a notebook.

“How can I help you princess?” Thorne asked, not lifting his gaze to meet hers, miffed that she had the audacity to enter his office without permission. Probably there to chew him out for the state that Husk had returned to work in. He told Husk that he could stay in his office as long as he wanted, but Husk never wanted people to see him vulnerable, which was kind of ironic since Husk had just decided to return to work crying.

“What did you do to Husk?” Charlie demanded.

“I did what I always do with my patients.” Thorne replied, his voice deepening as he remaining composed yet still irritated at being questioned in this manner. “I talked to him.”

“What about?” Charlie pressed.

“We suffer not from the events in our lives, but from our judgements about them.” Thorne said flippantly.

“What specifically.” Charlie insisted.

Thorne frowned, “Can’t tell you.” He said, “The contract I drew up made that very clear.”

“Yes, a contract that you didn’t actually sign.” The princess retorted bringing out the document.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Thorne said. “I’ll agree to sign it, if you talk with me, once a week, at a time that is convenient for you. What do you say?” He lifted his pen.

* * *

Vagatha waited anxiously outside Thorne’s office door with Angel since Charlie hadn’t left it for over half-an-hour. A soft click came from the door, and Charlie emerged, exhausted but otherwise fine.

“Hun?!” Vagatha exclaimed. Rushing to her girlfriend. Holding her hand and steadying her.

“I’m fine Vaggie.” Charlie reassured, “It was good, but mentally exhausting.”

“Wow,” Angel said excited. “Made Husk cry and can bring a princess to her knees. This I gotta see.” Making his way in and shutting the door.

Thorne was calmly standing in the centre of the room, with his usual soft smile. A pair of spectacles perched on his nose.

“Angel” he said calmly. “Please have a seat.”

Without hesitation, the spider demon made his way to one of the corner chairs and sat himself down, crossing his legs and folding both sets of his arms.

“Before we start Angel, you should know that everything you tell me is just between us. The only time I would tell Charlie, is if I thought either; you, the hotel or any of its inhabitants were in danger.”

“You know I don’t actually need to see you right.” Angel sniffed, his voice dripping with sass.

“Of course not” Thorne replied, “You want to know what I said to Husk and Charlie. But since that isn’t going to happen why don’t we talk about you instead?”

“Shrinking me ain’t gonna work busta.” Angel sniffed again, “Ma pops already tried doing that when I was alive. Trying to ‘cure’ me.”

“Why emphasise that word?” Thorne asked

“Huh?”

“Cure, why emphasise that word.”

“Pops thought that being gay would damn me to hell.” Angel chortled, “Course what dear ol’dad didn’t know was that the big JC aint too happy about killing people neither.” The spider demon, quickly rose from his seat. “Sorry that you didn’t get anything out of me doc.” Angel sniffed again.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Thorne replied, his smile broadening.

“Why, I said nothing.”

“I actually got a lot of information from what you didn’t say.”

Angel’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“You sat in the corner of the room, the shows you want to be in control, you need to know where the exits are. You don’t want to feel vulnerable and worry that someone could come up behind you.” Thorned said, removing his glasses and wiping them on a small cloth. “You folded your arms and legs, that is a closed body posture, showing that you are not comfortable with me, but that is something we can work on. Your constant sniffing tells me that you snort substances to get high, you wear your personality as a mask. And you also have issues with your father.”

“All that from me saying that my father tried to ‘straighten’ me out.” Angel sneered.

“Nope” Thorne continued. “We’re in Hell because we all had issues with authority. And the ultimate authority figure is the father. Therefore, we all have daddy-issues.”

Angel’s expression softened. He turned to leave before saying.

“I can tell you anything right doc?”

“Of course, you can Angel.” Thorne insisted, taking a small step towards him. “Whenever you want.”

“Tomorrow at eight?” Angel asked hopefully, rubbing his arms.

A small nod from Thorne, elicited a small smile from Angel who turned and left the room.


	3. I Scream Spider

**Warning: This chapter will deal with serious issues**

It was 10pm and Thorne’s hand trembled round the whiskey glass. Why did he have to try and hold things with his fucked-up hand? Yes, the whiskey was good. Husk always knew what Thorne liked and how he liked it. But why did Thorne have to make things complicated? Trying to use a pretty useless limb, losing his friends, leaving Husk. Perhaps he enjoyed the challenge, he certainly did when he was alive. Following the abusers to their homes, slowly torturing them, driving them mad, only to encourage their suicide later. They always did it of course, Thorne could be quite persuasive. He had to keep his patients safe.

Thorne lifted the glass, watching the dark honey-coloured liquid jump and swirl as his tremor shook the glass. A grey hand took the glass out of his hand and put it back on the bar.

“You’ve had enough.” Vagatha stated, folding her arms.

“My dear Vagatha.” Thorne sighed, lifting his trembling hand. “This is not because of alcohol, this is trauma, and I am trying to treat it.”

The moth demon raised an eyebrow, “With booze?”

“Well, I can’t very well use drugs, can I? It would affect my abilities as a doctor.”

“And booze doesn’t?!”

“Hey, I only take enough to get slightly tipsy, and steady my hand. I would never compromise the care I give.” Thorne drained his glass and gestured to Husk, who was busy cleaning the bar. “How many have I had Husk?”

“’Bout three, and it’s taken you two hours to get through ‘em.” Husk grumbled, annoyed at being included in the argument.

Vaggie frowned, turned on her heels and walked out the room.

“Bitch” Husk growled.

“Perhaps” Thorne shrugged, “But she’s a protective bitch. She just wants to make sure that Charlie’s passion project works.”

Husk nodded to Thorne’s glass, “Another?”

“No thanks, you know me, complete lightweight.”

“Yer, fucking pussy when it comes to drinking. But you were much better at…” Husk looked away embarrassed.

Husk thought years back to when he felt a certain doctor’s teeth on his neck, a pair of hands travelling up his back. Taking turns to ‘help’ each other, before passing out and not talking to each other for weeks, then calling Thorne for a ‘check-up’. They both knew that it wasn’t going to last. They were looking for different things. And while it was fun, it didn’t give them the happiness they were looking for. They enjoyed each other’s company, but they both felt guilty afterwards as if one had been using the other.

Husk sighed, he thought back to the last time he saw Thorne, several months ago. He was fucked up, not in the way that Hell tends to mess with the unwary. Things had obviously gone to shit. A needle still in his arm, looking as if he had been in several fights. As soon as seeing him, Thorne collapsed into Husk’s arms. He was soon unconscious, but not before crying about; a fire, a warehouse and two girls Mia and Abigail. Most of Hell had heard the story, large warehouse fire, entire gang of demons and overlord erased with Thorne taking the territory. Next day Thorne gone and new shiny hospital in place of the warehouse. Thorne had made headlines as one of the youngest overlords in Hell’s history. Husk hadn’t seen Thorne till yesterday, he wondered how things were between them.

“Ain’t you supposed to be treating Angel?” Husk asked, putting his rag down.

“No show.”

Then the front door clicked shut. Angel was back.

* * *

“Hey doc ya got any shit for pain?” Angel grumbled before making his way upstairs, his dishevelled coat trailing behind him, sunglasses perched on his nose.

“Angel, wait.” Thorne called after him. Sliding off his barstool. “You’re two hours late.”

“I had shit to do!”

“You should’ve told me, I waited for you.”

“Merda del cazzo, it doesn’t fuckin’ matter! Capito.” Angel shouted as he made his way into Thorne’s office, staggering to the desk.

Shutting the door, Thorne calmly walked up behind the lanky spider and put a hand on his shoulder. Angel spun around, his sunglasses.

“Fuck off doc, you can’t help me.”

Thorne put his hands-on Angel’s shoulders.

“Let me try.”

“Why, you don’t fucking care!”

Thorne reached for Angel’s glasses, “Yes I do”.

Angel slapped Thorne’s hands away, stifling a yelp of pain, pulling his hands closer to his fluffed-up chest. The feline demon reached for Angel’s glasses again and this time without protest managed to pull them off. Angel quickly covering his face and started sobbing. Reaching up again, Thorne gently moved Angel’s hands out of the way revealing; a bloodied lip and nose and a black eye, swimming with tears.

“Who did this to you Angel?”

“Y’already know who.”

“Yes, but you will feel better if you say it.”

“Val” Angel whimpered looking away. “He was drunk and said that he was gunna make me pretty by making my eyes match.”

Gingerly lifting one of Angel’s hand, Thorne slowly removed the pink glove. Revealing cigarette burns up and down the spider’s arm and palm.

“What about this?”

“I fucked up. I said no”

Nodding solemnly, Thorne took Angel’s other hand and gently removed the other glove, showing dark bruising on his hand.

“What about this?”

“His limousine door.” Angel sobbed, finally letting the tears fall freely down his face. “Because then my hands would match.”

A close examination of the hand satisfied Thorne that no bones were broken. A dark thought entered his mind.

“Did he do anything else Angel?” he asked softly.

A small nod, confirmed his suspicion.

His face falling, Thorne pulled out a pair of latex gloves from his pocket. “May I?”

Angel slowly closed his eyes, nodded and started to remove his jacket.

* * *

Removing the gloves and igniting them in the small bin by his desk, Thorne sighed as Angel silently redressed himself sitting on the edge of the examination bed.

“There are three things you need to do right now Angel.” Thorne’s deep voice being the only one that resonated around the room.

Angel looked up as Thorne slowly walked back to him.

“The first one needs you to be standing.”

Angel rose and was quickly embraced by Thorne, who had pulled him into a hug.

It was too much for Angel, physical contact that wasn’t a beating and didn’t require intercourse, with no strings attached. He broke down and started crying, no tears came, he had exhausted himself crying silently as Thorne examined him.

“Of course,” Thorne continued, “You know that this doesn’t come for free.”

Angel looked up at the feline demon, confused.

“It will cost you a smile.” Thorne spoke. “And a proper one please, don’t make me pull a face.”

Angel snorted a laugh, wiping his eyes with his newly bandaged hand, his mouth forming a small smile.

“That’s better.” Thorne smiled back, “Now Angel I want you to do something else for me.”

“Yeh?”

“I want you to call someone close to you and tell them what has happened.”

Angel started shaking his head. “I can’t…”

“I know you will find it difficult, but you can tell them as much or as little as you want.”

“No, I can’t.” Angel said raising his voice, before muttering, “Val took my phone.”.

Rummaging through his own pockets, Thorne asked “If you had your phone, who would you call?”

“Cherri” Angel replied, before being surprised further by Thorne waving his HellPhone under his nose.

“Do you know her number?”

Angel nodded and slowly entered the number, hesitating before pressing dial. His eyes widening as she answered.

“Cherri?” Angel asked, his voice shaking. Waiting for a reply

“Yes… Cherri, something happened.” Angel sobbed, “Can I see you?”. There were a few minutes of silence, before the spider nodded, hung up and handed the phone back.

Thorne beamed. “Well done Angel, now we do the third thing. But you need to be in your bedroom for that.”

* * *

Angel sat on his bed. The spider had changed into his night clothes and sat on his bed, knees up to his chin in silence. All he could do was replay the events of the day in his head, the pain, anger and hopelessness just swirled in his mind like red cloud. How could Thorne help him? A hug, a phone-call and now what ever the fuck he was doing now. He still had to go back to Valentino. He couldn’t escape. He could stay away for as long as he could, but that fucking moth would find him, or would use his soul contract and summon him.

A small knock brought Angel out of his stupor.

“Yer”

The door opened; Thorne was carrying a tray of ice-cream tubs.

“There’s someone to see you.” He spoke softly. A cyclops demon barged past him, throwing her arms around Angel.

“Angie, baby.” Cherri muttered, “What happened?!”

Thorne set the tray of ice-cream down, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

“Legs gonna be ok?” Husk asked, as he sat at the poker table. Partially obscured in a smoky haze.

“Eventually.” Thorne replied, stretching his arms above his head as he sat down.

“Fuck”

“You telling me you care Husk?”, Thorne smiled.

“Course I do.” Husk growled. “Kid’s got it worse than most down here in this shit-hole. And that rat-bastard is fucking him up.”

Thorne’s reply was cut short by a small pulling on his trouser leg. Looking down, he noticed it was a small pig. Pulling on him with his teeth.

“Who’s this?”

“That’s Fat Nuggets, he’s…”

“The cutest ham, I’ve ever seen.” Thorne cooed, scooping the piglet into his arms and setting him on his lap. Then with a wicked grin, taking the lit cigarette from the ash-tray and putting it in his mouth.

“No Mr. Husk, I expect you to die.” Thorne sneered, doing his best Bond villain voice.

Husk smiled.

“Was that a smile?!”

“Fuck off it was.”

“I knew I could make you smile.”

Thorne returned the cigarette to the tray.

“You might as well have it.” Husk sighed. “Can’t have it now it’s been in your mouth.”

Thorne peered at his ex over his glasses and scoffed.

“It isn’t the first time, something of yours has been in my mouth.”

Husk scowled.

“What ya gonna do about Angel Dust?”

“Oh, I’m gonna leave Val a message.” Thorne reclined back in his chair. “Just need to make sure he can’t ignore it.”

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I plan on doing more at some point.**


	4. Infernum Sanat Te

**Aiming for something a little more heart-warming this time.**

* * *

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Charlie protested. Her arms folded.

“He’ll be fine.” Thorne reassured. “Walking is good for you, and I’ll be with him.”

The two of them had been discussing it for the past hour and a half. Neither of them was relenting. Charlie wanted Angel to stay in the hotel, she insisted that since they had Alastor, they would be safe. Thorne argued that if Valentino brought Vox then it wouldn’t matter, so taking Angel out of the hotel at least for the time being would be best. It had been back and forth like this all morning.

“Where are you taking him?” Charlie asked.

“St Judas’, I have to do my rounds there today anyway. As per my contract.” Thorne replied, “He’ll be safer there, I have guards, and legions of imps and demons at my command.”

“Legions?”

“Sounds better than orderlies.” Thorne said, adjusting his tie clip and posing. “How do I look?”.

“Like a very fine fellow indeed.” Alastor proclaimed his rictus grin ever present as he walked into the room and took his chair by the fire.

“Why don’t you take Vaggie?” Charlie suggested.

“She won’t want to leave you.” Thorne shrugged. “Besides we won’t require protecting.” Thorne boasted, pulling out a pair of black desert eagles from the holsters in his jacket.

Charlie’s eyes widened, “Why do you have those?”.

“Because I’d be an idiot if I didn’t.”

Before the princess could answer there was a creak on the stairs.

“Wassup bitches?!” Angel Dust shouted as he descended. Not in his usual striped jacket, but a pink jumper with hearts just cutting off at the waist, a pair of lavender gloves on his main hands, sporting a pair of denim hot pants and his usual knee-high boots. Thorne was transfixed.

“Angel” Charlie sighed exasperated. “I don’t think that would be appropriate for a hospital.”

“Oh, I dunno.” Angel sniggered. Making his way to the doctor and tickling under his chin leeringly, “Doesn’t look like doc minds.”

“You’re gonna be cold out there Angel.” Thorne said tilting his head.

“Na! I’ll be fine. We off or what?”

* * *

Angel shivered as a strong breeze tore through the uneven streets.

“Told you.” Thorne stated, unflinching in his heavy black coat.

“Why the fuck we walking?” Angel grumbled.

“It’s good for you.”

“It’s fucking boring is what it is.” Angel complained stepping over a pool of vomit. “Why’d Cherri leave? And without saying nothing, thought we were best bitches.”

“She was helping me during the night. She had to leave early but she said that she’d meet you for lunch.”

BANG

Angel jumped and twisted round stumbling into Thorne, who reached out and caught him. The car that backfired trundling off down the street.

Angel looked up at Thorne, the panic dissipating and quickly replaced with embarrassment.

“Nice catch Thorny.” Angel grinned, self-righting and walking on.

Thorne reached out and took Angel’s hand, Angel turned round bewildered.

“You know you are safe with me, don’t you Angel?” Thorne said gently.

“Yeah yeah, Whatever.” Angel shrugged, lifting his gloved hand, showing Thorne’s trembling hand. “Guess you get scared to huh kitty?”

“You know that’s a tremor, Angel.”

“Well, you’re doing it more now, anything I should know pussy cat?”

“It always gets worse around attractive men.” Thorne muttered, looking away.

“Huh?!” Angel’s mouth opened.

Quick as a flash, Thorne tickled under Angel’s chin.

“Gotcha.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Angel scoffed, playfully punching Thorne’s arm and turning to view his reflection in a storefront. “Anyway, I put on far too much this morning. But didn’t wanna spend all day looking at how Val fucked my face up. So, don’t go telling me I’m beautiful.”

Thorne turned to look into the glass, “But you are beautiful Angel. You are brave. And bravery in the face of what seems to be impossible is beautiful.”

“Wasn’t very brave back there.”

“Bravery isn’t a lack of fear, but is instead doing what needs to be done in spite of it.” Thorne scowled. “Now we need to get a move on, or we’re going to be late.”

The demonic pair turned and continued walking, Thorne’s scowl remaining, he had seen something troubling in the storefront reflection, they were being followed.

* * *

The hospital itself was a mighty black granite edifice, the red dawn light from Hell’s sky causing it to sparkle. Drawing closer, Angel noticed skulls sticking out at odd angles all over the building.

“Previous trouble-makers.” Thorne whispered. Opening one of the doors. “My hospital is for healing, not settling scores. Occasionally I need to remind people of that.”

The inside matched the outside. Black granite, sparkling from the overhead lights. With rows of demons and imps waiting to be seen. As Thorne and Angel entered, the demons and imps dressed in black hospital uniforms quickly stood to attention. Like soldiers with a CO. A male imp scurried forward, taking Thorne’s coat and escorting them to Thorne’s office.

The rest of the hospital like the exterior was black granite, what puzzled Angel was that there were no signs or directions usually found within a hospital. If it weren’t for the imp and Thorne, he would have sworn he was lost, there were no distinguishing features on the walls, the building was a maze. A few minutes of what seemed to be wandering in circles, they came to a large set of double doors with a bronze plaque with a single word “Thorne”.

The office, like the halls, were spartan and grave-quiet. No art or pictures on the walls, just a single flatscreen, a desk in the centre of the room, and a giant window with a view that looked over the hell-scape of the city. That was weird, Angel didn’t remember walking up any stairs or taking an elevator. So how did they get up so high?

Thorne walked to a small fridge built into the wall and pulled out two cans of Peachy Keen, offering one to Angel.

“Mmmm my fave” Angel cooed, taking one in his gloved hands. Only stopping when Thorne took his other hand and slowly started taking the lavender glove off.

“Could at least buy me dinner first. Y’know before you get a gal outta her clothes.” Angel joked, grimacing as the gloves caught on the bandages Thorne had placed there the night before.

“I just need to have a look Angel.” Thorne muttered, “I need to make sure you’re doing alright.”

Thorne continued to mutter as he gently unwrapping the bandages, to reveal nothing. No trauma, no burns, no bloodstained fur, no bruising. Angel’s eyes widened.

“But how did…”

“I’m just that good.” Thorne smiled putting his hands behind his back.

Angel was confused till Thorne pressed the TV remote into his hands.

“Watch something, I have to prepare for my patients.” Thorne suggested, retreating to his desk, stealing a glance at the lone piece of paper before shuffling it into the drawer.

Glancing down at the remote Angel flicked through the channels till settling on 666 News.

_“Our main story; authorities are still baffled by the recent surge in suicides, officials still maintain suicide despite all deceased being found without their eyes. In other news; outrage today at the 666 club where law enforcement continues their search for the vandals who destroyed Valentino’s limousine.”_ Tom Trench stated.

“Wha’the fuck.” Angel stammered, dropping the remote. He noticed Cherri’s handiwork straight away. The coloured flames were her tell-tale signature, but the other damage was different. Someone had carved the word “RAT” on the bonnet of the car with “CALL ME. T” just underneath. Angel started hyperventilating.

“What’s wrong Angel?” Thorne asked confused.

“He’s gonna know, he’s gonna come here… get me…” Angel breathed and started pacing.

“No Angel.” Thorne said firmly, grabbing Angel’s shoulders, “I’ve got you, and while you are with me, nothing will happen to you.”

“Say that again.” Angel whimpered.

“I’ve got you.” Thorne replied softly, Angel’s shoulders started shaking, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“I’ve got you.” Thorne repeated, this time Angel pushed him away.

“Fuck doc, I gotta get you something or some shit.” Angel sniffed.

“There’s no need Ang…” Thorne started but was interrupted by the spider demon throwing his arms around him and kissing him. Thorne panicked, this wasn’t the typical lust filled kiss that he was used to from previous lovers, it was passionate but… wait… did he just think of Angel Dust as a lover. No this wasn’t right. He couldn’t. He didn’t deserve it.

The cat roughly pushed Angel away.

“No Angel.” Thorne snarled. His eyes briefly glowing looking at the shocked surprise in Angel’s “You do not thank me for doing my job. I am only a doctor; it is my purpose.”

The office door burst open and a lanky owl demon sauntered in.

“CORVUS!” Thorne bellowed, quickly removing his hands from Angel’s shoulders, “What have I told you about knocking?”

“That I don’t have to, if you’re late for shit.” The pissed off teenager grumbled, adjusting his beanie as he held out a clipboard.

“I don’t get it doc.” Angel said, recovering from the earlier scolding. “We can’t get sick, so why is there a hospital?”

“But we can Angel.” Thorne countered, turning to face Angel as he slowly backed away to the door. “Luckily any illness no matter the severity only last for a few days. But we can still be injured. Broken bones, burns, stab wounds, bullet wounds and the like. The hospital exists to help those who are unfortunate enough to need it.”

Thorne backed through the doorway and smiled softly, licking his lips. “While you wait for Cherri to arrive, feel free to watch whatever you want, eat and drink as you please. But I want you to remember something for me Angel, while you are in my hospital, no one will harm you.”

Shutting the door with a click, Thorne could only hold one word in his head, as the taste tingled his tongue.

Strawberry.

* * *

Millie couldn’t stop bouncing up and down with excitement, and that concerned Moxxie. His wife had been like this all week. Not eating properly, vomiting and this constant giggling and bouncing about. Whenever he questioned her on it, she’d just smile, kiss his cheek, entwine their tails and insist on going to St Judas’ when they got the time off from work. Moxxie and Millie pricked their ears at an argument happening just outside their room.

“You gotta stop doing this sir. Eventually you’ll take an injury you can’t heal.” A young voice came from just beyond the door.

“I’ve got it under control Corvus. And I don’t remember asking for your advice.” Thorne snarled as he entered the room hands clasped behind his back, leaving an irritated Corvus behind.

Sitting on the end of the bed, Thorne grinned. “And how are my favourite imps doing?”

“Oh, fine Doctor Thorne.” Moxxie raved, “Apart from Millie not eating and BEING SICK ALL WEEK.”

“Mox, no need to shout sweetie.” Millie pleaded, holding her husband’s hand.

Thorne nodded gently and put out his left hand, it was time for another one of his Overlord privileges.

“Doctor,” Millie gasped, “What happened to your hand? It looks like it’s been slammed in a car door.”.

The three of them looked down at Thorne’s trembling hand, no longer pristine with unbroke white fur, but discoloured and covered in cigarette burns.

“It’s nothing, I was helping a patient.”, Thorne dismissed their concerns as he reached out a second time, letting it hover over Millie’s stomach before smiling and turning to Millie.

“Your guess is correct Millie.”

Millie started giggling and turned to her husband in delight.

“What guess?” Moxxie asked, confused.

“Do you want to tell him or should I.” Thorne asked.

Millie leaned over to her husband and whispered something to him. Moxxie’s eyes just widened.

“I’m gonna be a… oh crumbs!”

* * *

Angel was nervous, laying on the couch, it had been hours since Thorne left and there was only so much Peachy Keen you could drink before you never wanted to see it again. No phone, no pig to play with, no food either, not that he was in the mood. He had tried to go for a mooch around the hospital, but no matter what corridors he took or moves he made he always ended up back at Thorne’s office. It was only a few minutes till Cherri arrived but then what?

Getting up and wandering around the room did nothing other than to stretch his legs. He had searched for something to keep him interested, but other than some really boring psychology manuals and blank notepads there was fuck all to do.

The door opened and Thorne entered. He winced plunging his left hand into his pocket while his right tapped a message out on his phone.

“Hey doc”, Angel cried out, “You got anything to do in this place?”.

Thorne stood still for a few minutes in silence staring at his phone before glancing at the spider sprawled on his couch.

“I’m sorry Angel, I’ve been arguing with someone about flowers. But no matter what I say to daddy hoot hoot, he’s not listening.”

“Wait! You’re on the gram?”, Angel asked, rising from the couch and walking over.

“Yes, but…”

“Yoink.”

“Angel, give that back.” Thorne insisted.

“Wait you got no posts, not even a pic… we need to fix that shit like now.” Angel stated, backing up, Thorne’s phone in hand and getting in position.

“Angel, there really isn’t…”

“Yer there is, now smile.”

Thorne raised an eyebrow.

“I aint taking the damn pic till you gimme a smile.” Angel demanded. “Say ‘Sexy Spider’!”

Thorne chuckled and heard the camera shutter sound.

“Mmmmm, now there is a looker.” Angel flirted. “And you’re also followin’ my fine self. So, I’d say your day’s lookin’ up doc.”

Thorne smiled, and there was a knock at the door.

“Come in Corvus.”

The teen entered the room with a concerned look on his face.

“Sir there is a cyclops demon in the reception who is looking for Angel.”

“Yes, that would Cherri Bomb, please escort Angel Dust back to reception.” Thorne winced as he clasped his hands behind his back, before looking at Angel. “I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

Angel nodded with a small smile and followed Corvus out as Thorne sat at his desk, waiting for the door to close, he opened the drawer and pulled out; a small vial, a syringe and the piece of paper he was looking at earlier.

It was a child’s drawing of colourful stick figures; it showed a small imp girl holding Thorne’s hand. Crudely drawn but it was one of Thorne’s treasured items that he still had. Tears welled in his eyes as he read the text that he had seen hundreds of times.

I want to be a doctor. Like my daddy. He helps people.

Drawing the correct dosage from the vial as he had done so many times before, all Thorne could do was let the tears fall down his face as he self-injected the heroin, letting himself drift away into a blissful haze while muttering the same phrase over and over again.

“I’m sorry Abigail”

It was dark as Thorne left the hospital. The chill that hung in the air made his fur stand. Checking his pocket watch, he saw the time, half-past nine. He also saw several missed messages from Charlie on his phone, the growing well of panic was quickly quashed when he saw no messages from Cherri. If anything had happened, Cherri would have called, as would have the demons he sent to discreetly watch over them. He turned and started walking back to the hotel.

“Yo doc.” An Italian voice came from the darkness of a nearby alley.

Thorne turned and was met by a short black spider demon in a black suit, yellow suit, bow tie and matching fedora. Holding a small revolver.

“Names Arackniss…”, the spider said, aiming the gun, “you’re coming with me.”

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I've never written stories of any real length before.**

**Anything you would like to see happen to the characters please let me know.**

**I'm trying to base my Arackniss of AxelGear's Arackniss. Please look him up on Youtube and check his Arackniss series out.**


	5. In Henroin's Web

Thorne sat in the car thinking the bag was pointless. Why cover his head? He could still use his other senses to work out where he was. Although it would probably not be a good idea to point out the flaws in his abductors plan to his abductors, after all they still had the sense to bind his hands.

Thorne wasn’t frightened. I was one thing that he’d learnt during his rise to power. Do not cave-in to fear, use your mind and formulate a plan. He could leave at any point he wanted, but anyone who was desperate to point a gun at an overlord could be turned to his advantage. He remained silent as they continued to drive to their destination, focusing on his other senses for information. He heard a boat horn, could smell salt. The lack of other traffic and who was in the car with him gave Thorne everything he needed to know.

The car rolled to a stop and Arackniss’ gun was poked into his ribs.

“Get out.”

Thorne was led inside a building and up a flight of metal stairs. The room they entered stank, of cheap cigarettes, whiskey and blood.

“This him?” An Italian baritone asked.

“Yes sir.” A lighter voice replied, “And we kept the bag on him the whole way here.”

“Which was pointless by the way.” Thorne muttered. Getting the gun pressed harder into his ribs.

“Shut it.” Arackniss threatened.

“Why pointless” The baritone sneered.

“I know exactly where I am and who I’m with, I could hear a boat siren on the way in. That coupled with the smell of salt, lack of traffic and your Italian accents tells me that I’m in an abandoned warehouse on a pier owned by one of the families.” Thorne stated plainly. “The only group that has the power, influence and employs spider demons on this side of the pentagram is the Lastra family. And I have been summoned to someone senior, and the only one who would be addressed as sir would be the man himself. Making you Henry Lastra.” Thorne smiled as the bag was pulled off his head revealing the large shirtless grey spider demon, lying on his side on a large couch, blood trickling down his arm.

“Not Henry no more.” The hulking man coughed, “Just Henroin.”

* * *

“How do you know me?” Henroin rumbled. After sending the other spider demons out of the room.

“History.” Thorne replied, bent forward to examine Henroin’s bullet wound. “The Lastra’s are famous even in Hell. But I heard of them when I was alive. With the most well-known head of the Lastra family was its last, Henry Antonio Lastra.”

Henroin winced as Thorne poked and prodded his injury. “Think you’re so fuckin’ clever don’t cha?”

“I try.”

“Think you could use your cleverness and get the fuckin’ bullet outta me?”

Thorne sighed showing Henroin his hands.

“You really think that it is a good idea. To have someone with a tremor operate on you.”

Henroin snarled, “Rather you, than some coked-up plastic surgeon.”

“I guess my reputation precedes me… it will be painful however. I can give you something to help with…”

“Fuck that.” The older spider grunted, shifting his weight till he was sitting up. Wincing with each breath.

“If I start ‘operating’, you’ll start screaming.” Thorne complained. “Then your men will come in here and… what’s the phrase? Plug me? Or will they give me a pair of concrete shoes and send me to the bottom of the Asphodel? Just think you should know that I’m not looking for…”

“Just do it doc.”

Giving a disgruntled and defeated sigh, Thorne sat next to Henroin, placing his trembling hand on the spider’s shoulder while willing the claws on his index finger and thumb to grow into a pair of infernal chopsticks.

“Ready?” the feline demon asked, his claws clicking together menacingly.

Henroin gave a sharp nod, bracing himself as the pair of talons were slowly driven into his bullet wound. Snarling, Henroin balled up the white shirt he had in his hands. Thorne moved as quickly as he could, inflicting pain on a mob boss wasn’t high on his todo list. Getting the bullet out intact would be tricky, doubly so since he wasn’t a trained surgeon.

A few minutes passed, with Henroin breaking the silence with an occasional grunt of discomfort. Thorne had the bullet between his claws and cursed under his breath.

“What?”, Henroin barked, his fists now shaking.

“Trying to remove a bullet this way, is like picking up a marble with a pair of scissors.”

“Just pull the bastard out!”

Manoeuvring as best he could Thorne started retracting and eventually had the bullet between his bloody digits.

“Say hello to my little friend.” Thorne joked, placing the bloodied bullet before Henroin. Getting an annoyed glare in response.

“How long you wanted to say that?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“If I weren’t shot, I’d slap you upside the head.”, Henroin grimaced.

“I can still help, with the pain.” Thorne suggested, leaning forwards.

“Fuck no! You ain’t drugging me with shit.”

Pondering for a second in silence, Thorne lifted the locket off from around his neck and started it slowly spinning from its chain between the two demons.

“If that’s the case, all you need to do is watch and listen.” Thorne murmured gently. “Just watch the light dance, and hold my voice in the centre of your head. Feel your faults fade, and let the pain fall floorwards.”

A few minutes of similar phrases from Thorne soon had Henroin’s eyes lidded, his face relaxed and his breathing slower.

With a smile Thorne stood. It was time to enjoy himself. Going to the other side of the office, Thorne had a quick look round, floral artwork on the wall, shelves of books on art and cooking, an old record player with a variety of LPs, all very interesting. But to Thorne, if you wanted to learn about a man, look at what he tries to hide. It was time to go rummaging through the drawers, and find what the old mob boss deemed important.

* * *

Henroin woke as he felt a slight tapping on his uninjured shoulder. He hadn’t felt so rested in years, it was like floating, he remembered his arms rising and falling as he slept. He let his eyes open slowly and was met with Thorne’s furry face, looking at him as he nursed a glass of whiskey in his steady hand.

“Though’ to help yourself then?” Henroin snarled, the pain in his shoulder slowly returning.

“Consider it payment for my services. And for not killing your son when he pointed a gun at an overlord.” Thorne frowned.

Henroin’s face fell, his eyes filling with panic as he realised who he was sitting opposite. “We didn’t know, we were after any doctor... I wouldn’t ‘av…”

Thorne waved his concerns away and spoke plainly, “If I wanted to, I would have sent you Arackniss’ body and have kept his head for my wall. Instead, I help you. For that I want something in return.”

“Yes?” Henroin said meekly.

“Confirm something for me.” Thorne smiled, placing his glass on the table, standing and moving back over to the desk. “You hated the life you were born into and you detest it even more now you’re dead. You love your children equally but you don’t tell them so. All of this brings me to a question I want you to answer. Did you hate your wife?”

“How could ya know any of tha’?”

“Everything here, screams an artistic individual; the painting of bluebells, the books on cooking, art and your LPs of Italian opera. So, a soul who likes to create. Not someone who takes pleasure in running drug operations, extortion and murder for hire.”

“Could just be there to fill space.”

“No Henroin, the spines on the books are cracked, you read them repeatedly. The LPs are neatly stacked and your fingers smelt like garlic and herbs when I sniffed them earlier.”

“How ya know about my kids?”, Henroin asked desperate to change the subject.

“These” Thorne said, picking up the framed images of three spider demons. Giving a toothy grin at the older spider’s shock. “Yes, I know that you hid them in the draw of your desk. But you really should rearrange your desk after you take something off it, that way it’s almost impossible to see that something is missing. The fact you have pictures of your children and how highly polished the frames are, tells me that you love them dearly, Although I doubt you tell them so judging by Arackniss’ stern face, and the fact that the only image you have of Angel Dust is a covert distance shot.”

“Anthony” the spider muttered.

“And that confirms how you feel, the fact you gave your youngest son your middle name and still refer to him by it.”

“I didn’t show him much love when alive.”

“’Cuz of his homosexuality. Why not apologise?” Thorne asked.

“He wont talk to me, the last time I saw him, we were alive and I was throwing him out. I said some shitty, fucked-up stuff.”

“If I could get him to meet with you, what would you say?

“That I still love him.”

Thorne nodded with approval. “You love him because he had the strength to leave a life you felt trapped by. Would you say the same to Arackniss?”

“Yer, but why would he need to…”, Henroin’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh.”

“Yes, unless he likes wearing two different types of cologne. And his man is a snake, judging by the shape of the love-bites.”

A few minutes passed till Henroin broke the silence.

“Doctor Thorne, how y’know ‘bout my wife, that I hated her.”

“Figured there’d be a picture of her.”

“Puttana.” Henroin muttered, “rovinato mi la vita.”

“All the more reason to talk to Ang-Anthony. At this point he could really do with someone…”

“The fuck is hurting him?!” Henroin roared, rising to his feet. Before Thorne’s hand was on his shoulder pressing him back onto the couch.

“Don’t worry” Thorne insisted, “I have a plan. But I will need something from you.”

“Name it.”

Thorne smiled, “A car. To take me back to the Hotel.”

* * *

Charlie was pacing, and despite Vaggie’s best intentions, was not calm. Where was Thorne? He should have returned hours ago. Angel had returned without complications, but sans doctor. Did something happen? Was he hurt? Did he abandon them? The message she received earlier didn’t help either and needed attention.

“Charlie, please. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” The moth urged.

“But Vaggie, this is huge, he hasn’t done this in ages.”

“Uh…” Angel chimed, “Maybe he’s telling you he’s dying and leaving you a lotta’ money.”

“You’re not helping Angel.” Vaggie snapped, putting her arms around her girlfriend.

Charlie smiled at the contact, and looked around the room, Nifty was busy dusting, Alastor was seated in his chair, smiling sardonically. Angel was browsing his phone with Nuggets on his lap and Husk was passed out at the bar again. She glanced down at the card in her hand, embossed in gold. Three had arrived earlier in the day, one for her, Alastor and Thorne, after the disaster on the news, she had a good idea why.

A soft click came from the front door. Nuggets lifted his head, made a few short sniffs then bounded off his master’s lap and trotted over to Thorne having just entered and making his way to the bar.

“Why is it?!” Thorne asked, “That the only one here that shows any interest in me when I come in late is the ham?”

Thorne picked the pig up and stared longingly into his eyes.

“You know Nuggets.” Thorne cooed, sitting at the bar, “If you weren’t so damn cute, I’d have eaten you already.”

“Thorne, where have you been?” Charlie asked concerned.

“Fixing up Angel’s father at gun point.”

“THE FUCK?!” Angel shouted.

“Yes.” Thorne said, “Don’t worry, he’s fine, worried about you though. Your brother’s a real peach to.”

Angel blinked, “Wait he’s worried about me?”

“Hmmmm”, Thorne nodded.

Thorne glanced at the snoring Husk, and frowned. Before noticing the lanky frame of Angel next to him.

“Wanna go back to Angel?” Thorne asked Nuggets, who padded on Thorne’s lap contentedly.

“Come to mama, Nugsy.” Angel whispered, lifting the hell-pig off the cat’s lap. “Thanks doc.” He continued, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“Hey Angel,” Thorne reached out grabbing the spider’s hand. “Watch this.”

With his free hand, he stretches out and starts scratching behind Husk’s ear. Getting a happy gurgling and twitching.

“Awwww” Angel squealed. Reaching over and joining in the scratching.

Husk, continued gurgling and grunting, before rolling over and crashing to the floor.

“Uh-oh, kitty down.” Thorne smirked.

“Thorne, please.” Charlie insisted. Handing him his card. “We have to talk.”

“What about?”

"The shit you and Cherri Bomb pulled last night." Vagatha barked, her eyes glowing. "What the HELL were you thinking?"

"Oh, you just got Vag'd" Angel taunted, "She did that to me in the limo."

Vaggie glared menacingly at Angel who put his hands up and returned to his phone.

“It's my father.” Charlie muttered anxiously, “He’s summoning his court for tomorrow morning. And you, Alastor and I are 'requested' to attend.”

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one… please let me know.**


	6. The Devil's Court

“Something new, something old, no matter what you hold. Throw them both into the river for my 30 pieces of silver.” Charlie mused at the message. She and Thorne had been thinking about it all night. While for him it was insomnia, for Charlie it was worry.

What did dad want? Did he want her to close the hotel? Was it another conversation about Vaggie? Why was he always cryptic? Why did he…

“Charlie.” Thorne said sternly, “You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor if you continue pacing like that.”

“Oh… right.” She said defeated, sinking into the couch, the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. Charlie sighed, Vaggie had gone to bed hours ago urging her to do the same. But she couldn’t, her father, Lucifer had requested to see her. Formally. He’d never done that before, and to call the Infernal Court also, she couldn’t remember the last time he had done that.

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” The younger demon assured her. Glancing back down to the card.

“What do you think?” Charlie asked.

“That we need to take two belongings. One old, one new and throw them into the river that surrounds your father’s palace.”

“No… I mean, yes. I knew that bit. But what do you think he wants?”

“No point in theorizing. We have nothing to go off.”

“Are you nervous?” Charlie asked, rising from the couch and stretching. Hoping the stretch would drive the need for sleep from her body.

“My dearest Charlotte!” Alastor chimed in, walking in from the hallway and putting his arms around them. “He’s terrified, I can smell it on him. Either that or I left the stove on.”. Canned laughter played as Alastor gave his trademark smile. “Shall we?”

* * *

Iscariot Palace was mighty. A grand castle by any standard. Thorne would’ve told the owner they had issues, were it not for who the owner was. The same apple motif from the hotel was plastered everywhere. From the redness of the flags and banners, to the topiary and stained glass in the windows. The castle was surrounded by a moat, the water itself made up of the five great rivers of Hell; Asphodel, Acheron, Styx, Lethe and Cocytus.

The offerings were easy; a new pen and an old psychiatry book. They all fell into the icy water and disappeared. Thorne had understood the meaning behind this. It was a test of loyalty.

Thorne sniffed in the cold, what he wouldn’t do for a decent cup of herbal tea. The three of them had been the first to arrive, and as per the rules laid out by Lucifer, had to wait outside till everyone else turned up. Now the feline didn’t mind waiting, but he did mind waiting outside in the cold. But again, Lucifer said that visitors to the castle had to arrive and leave on foot.

“You know Charlie.” Thorne rumbled, his deep voice breaking the silence. “I think you’re missing a trick here.”

The princess raised an eyebrow.

“You could have sold some branded merch to advertise the hotel.” Thorne quipped with a coy smile, “Like… Charlie Cardigans or something.”

Charlie blew into her hands and rubbed them together. She was still nervous, but less so when Thorne was around, he’d only been around for a few days but if felt longer, it was as if she had known him for years, like a big brother. With everything going on an older sibling would’ve been nice. She needed someone who could tell her…

“Look Via!” A voice cried out from behind the trio. “We’re not the first ones here! I said you’d have someone to talk to.”

Stolas and Octavia made their way up the expansive drive. The pink gravel crunching under their weight. The prince, wearing his regal attire had his arms outstretched, delighted to see fellow demons. His eyes narrowed when he saw Thorne.

“You.” Stolas grumbled as he closed the distance between them. “I did exactly what you told me, but my bush is still a mess.”

Thorne bit his tongue and stifled a laugh as Octavia shut her eyes, groaning in embarrassment.

“Well…” Thorne chuckled, “Cana cani infernalis is in the violent family. Simply trimming it with a pair of sheers won’t be enough. You need to try with an oil based weed-killer”

* * *

It took a few more minutes for the rest of the princes and overlords to arrive. Angel was absolutely right, “fucking harlequin babies”. After throwing their offerings into the moat they stuck in their groups and only gave fleeting glances to their counterparts. The previous silence gave way to gentle murmuring which was broken by a piercing cry.

“FUCKING CUNT!”

The demonic crowd turned to the source of the expletive and saw Valentino, walking, pistol drawn at Thorne.

A slender demon with pale white skin stood between the two of them.

“Now, now Valentino. Do you really think this is appropriate behaviour?” Rosie smirked.

“Piss off, crazy bitch.”

That remark earned Valentino a snarl from Alastor as his eyes glowed menacingly.

“Crazy Bitch?” Thorne mused, “The feathers might be a tad ostentatious. But frankly I think she’s killing it.”

“Thank you dear.” Rosie smiled, giving a backwards glance.

“You’re just lucky you got the princess’ skirt to hide behind, you twitchy twat.” The giant moth threatened. The fur of his jacket trembling as his body shook in anger. “That whore is mine, YOU HEAR ME!”

“Whatever you say pumpkin.” Thorne mocked, “now pop that pistol back in your purse.”

“I’m gunna gut you pussy-cat, their ain’t no place in Hell you can hide from me.”

“Oh, stop flirting with me Val.” Thorne teased, “I can only get so erect.”

An eruption of laughter broke out from the onlookers. Val gave one last snarl before turning away. Thorne rummaged in his pocket, bringing out a boiled sweet and slowly unwrapping it.

The laughter was quickly ended by the drawbridge dropping with a crash. It seems Lucifer was ready to admit guests. Each demon steeling themselves, walked two by two into the castle.

* * *

Everyone sat in silence around the conference table, they had been directed to their seats by the imp butlers, Thorne was nervous, he was sitting by the head of the table, where instead of a single chair was a scarlet leather chaise longue. The dark room was lavishly decorated, again with an apple motif. Even the air smelt like apples. Thorne was starting to sense a theme.

No one dared speak. They were still waiting for their king to arrive, but that didn’t stop Valentino from shooting dirty looks at Thorne. Everyone remained silent, till a calm and assertive voice pierced the darkness.

“Hello children, mummy and daddy have arrived.” A couple stepped out from the shadows of the dimly lit room.

A breath caught in Thorne’s throat. Lucifer was exactly as portrayed in his portraits. Short curled blonde hair kept under a cloud-white top hat, both of which framed his flawless porcelain skin, drawn back in a smile too large for his face. Ruddy cheeks matching the lining of his jacket and waistcoat. Thorne also felt the power emanating from him, if Alastor’s aura made Thorne’s fur tingle, he guessed one touch from this fallen angel could incinerate him.

The woman on Lucifer’s arm was stunning, not that Thorne went for that sort of thing. But even he would have to admit to her beauty. This demoness’ refulgent amber eyes didn’t just sparkle in the light of the room, they seemed to cast a light all of themselves.

“You are quite right, Thorne.” Lucifer chuckled, both he and his wife taking a seat on the leather couch. “Now do not panic my dear boy.” Lucifer continued his smile getting wider, noticing the confusion on Thorne’s face. “You did not say that out loud, yes I can read minds and thank you for keeping it clean. Not many people can.”

“Would you like to know what I am thinking right now Charlotte?” Lucifer asked, leaning toward his daughter who remained motionless in her chair.

“What’s that dad?” Charlie lifted her gaze to meet her father’s.

“That Thorne’s suit makes him look like James Bond.” The Devil turned his head to his wife, “What do you think Lilith?”

“Perhaps.” The succubus murmured, “Although the clip does not look quite right.”

A black hand snatched Thorne’s tie clip off his body. Lucifer gently twirled it in his hand.

“You are right of course my love.” Lucifer seductively muttered, gazing at his wife before turning his attention to the small silver object. Bringing it closer to his face his eyes glowed a deep red, causing it the start bleeding. The bleeding soon stopped, but Thorne’s tie clip had kept the scarlet hue.

Lilith handed the clip rose gracefully from her seat, leaning over reattached it to Thorne’s tie.

“There much better.” Lucifer said proudly. “You are not an Overlord without a physical container for the soul. What do you say Thorne?”

“Thank you sire.”

“Oh, aren’t you darling. Calling me sire and all that.” Lucifer chortled. “No, you silly sausage. I was hoping for an apology due to the little pickle; you and Valentino find yourself in…”

“PICKLE!?” Valentino roared, rising from his chair and pointing an accusatory finger at the feline. “THAT FUCKER DESTROYED MY CAR. I DEMAND…”

“You do not make demands of me Valentino.” Lucifer sombrely stated his smile falling, the menace and base in his voice rising. The air growing hotter and the lights dimming. Panic filled Valentino’s eyes as he realised what he had done. The Devil’s eyes turned dark; he kept his gaze directed at Thorne. “Now sit, and never speak that way to me again.”

The moth demon, deflated, sank back into his chair and the air became breathable again.

“Now” Lucifer continued his smile returning, “Thorne, you should know something. Daddy does not like it when his children fight outside of an extermination. Because then I cannot watch and see who loves me more. Put an end to this childish bickering and settle it now.”

“How are we supposed to do that sir?” Thorne queried, “If we can’t kill each other.”

Lucifer chuckled and pulled out a pack of playing cards. “Why do you think I invented so many games to play with these things? So here is the deal, a poker game in one month’s time for your heart’s desire. In the meantime, leave each other alone. Any questions?”

Thorne raised his hand, “Yes.” All the other demons present gave what could only be described as a ‘what the fuck’ face. Clearly Lucifer’s question was rhetorical.

Lucifer just smiled. “Go on.”

“Why did you bring us all here?” Thorne asked, “You didn’t need to convene the court to settle this. It isn’t a display of power; one wouldn’t be necessary since everyone here is either terrified or loves you. So… something has happened, something that you require all of us to work together on.”

The congregation remained in stunned silence, no one questioned Lucifer.

“You really are a smarty-pants.” Lucifer smiled. His smile quickly dropped. “What do you think of the recent suicides?”

“Not suicides for two reasons.”

“Those being?”

“You wouldn’t be interested if they were. And each of the victims had lost their eyes, if they had simply ingested them then that would be one thing. The fact that they tore them out, means one thing. A serial killer, now a regular serial killer is boring, you’ve got killers-a-plenty down here. So, it is one you can’t identify, thus can’t control, which is a threat to the stability of Hell.”

Lucifer turned to Charlie, “I can see why you keep him around, he’s more than just a pretty face. But you have made a mistake Thorne. I have a name, Mia Halantine.”

Thorne froze in shock, Mia?! The demon who took Abigail’s life.

“Well volunteered!” Lucifer cried, noticing Thorne’s surprise, rising from his seat and looking down the table at the court of demons. “I charge Thorne with the capture and apprehension of this creature. You will aid him in any reasonable way, any question he asks you relating to this matter you will answer truthfully. Is this understood?”

“Yes majesty.” Was the resounding reply.

“Now Thorne, what would you like to ask them first?”

* * *

“I’m not sure how your first question was of any use.” Charlie asked Thorne as they made their way into the hotel. Shutting the front door with a click. “You asked them if they knew who Mia was.”

“And they all answered no. And since we know that they cannot lie to me about it, we have eliminated all demons from within each Overlord and Prince’s spheres of influence.”

Charlie and Thorne walked into the foyer, Alastor having left the two of them to spend time with Rosie. Charlie yawned; it was past midnight. They had spent all day and night at Iscariot Palace, Thorne had asked various questions to each of the Overlords and Princes. Some questions seemed sensible and others seemed outright bizarre, yet Thorne insisted that he had a plan.

“G’Night Thorne.” Charlie waved as she made her way upstairs. Thorne nodded and made his way into the bar for a nightcap.

Husk like always was tending, wearing a haunted gaze and looking out of the window. Nuggets started snuffling around Thorne’s feet while Angel sat at the bar in a yellow “Nap Sack” shirt wearing an equally haunted expression.

Angel and Husk alone in a room together, and Angel wasn’t flirting. Something was wrong.

Thorne cleared his throat, the two demons looked up. Husk straightened himself and grabbed the nearest bottle.

“It’s tomorrow kid.” He slurred at the doctor, moving to the doorway. “Ya gunna be there like always?”

“Of course I will Husk.”

“I don’t wanna fuckin’ go.” The older cat complained, before collapsing to his knees. Thorne rushed to help him up but had his hands battered away.

“Not yet… not fucking now.” Husk swore before staggering away.

“Fuck was that ‘bout?” Angel asked, slipping off his stool.

“A wedding invitation…” Thorne muttered concerned, “I guessed he’d still be up. But why are you?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Nightmare.”

“You say that like it’s always the same one.”

Angel looked back out the window and shrugged.

“Nah, just same kinda shit.”

Thorne took a seat next to the spider demon.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, Chuck said that it’s normal to feel like crap sometimes.”

“She’s right, but it is also a good idea to talk about it.”

“Well, it aint easy doc. It’s fucked up.”

“I’m a psychiatrist, Angel. I did an entire semester on fucked up at medical school.”

Angel sat in silence for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth but not finding the words.

Thorne stood, moved to the front door and beckoned, “Come with me.”

“Wha?”

“We’ll just go for a walk outside. Just a few times around the hotel.”

* * *

You couldn’t really call it dawn. Hell didn’t have a sun. Yet the sky got brighter all the same.

“You might find it easier to speak out here.” Thorne suggested, as he and Angel slowly walked around the building.

“I’m sorry about the kiss.” The spider blurted.

“That’s fine Angel, I completely understand.”

“No, I fuck up every relationship I have. No matter what.”

“I take it Valentino is the one who invades your dreams.”

“Meh.” Angel looked down, “It’s always the same. I’m with him and he has Nugs. He says that he’ll kill him unless I… do… do stuff.”

Thorne just nodded.

“So, I give in and… do… what he wants. And Nuggets changes, he ain’t my cute piggy no more. He’s gross, slobbery and diseased. What the shits up with that, doc?”

“Cute animals are symbols for innocence.” Thorne suggested. Getting a scoff from Angel.

“I ain’t innocent.”

“You’re more innocent than you think.” Thorne continued, “And Valentino turning up shows that your subconscious is trying to tell you to get away from him.”

“Huh, like I needed a dream to tell me that.” Angel snorted, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting up. “It’s bullshit is what it is.”

The two demons remained silent for a few minutes before Angel spoke.

“They teach you dream stuff at brain school or summin?”

Thorne chuckled, “More of a personal obsession. You’ve been in my room Angel, what was missing from it?”

Angel pondered for a moment, “No bed?”

“Precisely, not much point in having one if I can’t use it.”

“I thought ya slept on that examination bed like some kinda… weirdo. So, guess you get nightmares to.”

Thorne simply nodded, “That’s why I take frequent walks out here. I hypnotise myself, walk and allow my brain to relax.”

“Like a shark?” Angel asked with a wry smile.

“I guess so.” Thorne replied with a toothy grin. “If you want, I can do the same to you?”

“Really?”

Thorne grabbed Angel’s hand, turned to face him and started walking backwards, continuing to lead Angel around the hotel. The cat demon slowly removed the locket from around his neck, let it hang between them and stared into Angel’s eyes.

“Of course, I can.” Thorne murmured; his eyes glowing. His voice getting deeper. “But I need something from you first, Angel. I want you to look at my locket. See how it catches the light, such a warm glow, very comforting. I want you to think back, back to a time when you felt calm and relaxed can you do that for me?”

“Yes” Angel said softly, his eyes slowly closing as he fell under Thorne’s gaze. Thorne smiled tired minds were easier to hypnotise.

“What do you see Angel?”

“Molly. We’re eating cookies and watching TV.”

“Very good, Angel. And you can just let your eyes close. While you hold that memory in the centre of your head. As you take each step, you find yourself becoming more relaxed.”

The pair continued like this for a few minutes more. Angel’s feet dragging along the ground, till his head tilted and he fell forward into Thorne’s arms. Knowing he only had a few minutes, Thorne leaned forward.

“Oh, fearsome demon who wants to stay, rested in the light of day. Should nightmares come and cause a plight, sleep in love till dawn’s fair light.”

Angel smiled as he fell deeper into sleep. As Thorne lifted him from the dewy ground, he snuggled into Thorne’s chest. The spider demon breathed deeply and sighed one word.

“Chocolate.”


	7. Wedding Bells and Nervous Spells

Thorne hummed happily as he cleaned the whiskey glasses for the umpteenth time. Mindless repetitive actions, very good for relaxing the mind. Now he could see why Husk spent so much time doing this. Thorne checked the time on his pocket-watch, he still had a few minutes left. Setting the glass back on the counter, Thorne checked inventory, most of the bottles were present, with some having been taken by Husk for… medicinal reasons.

“What are you doing?”

Thorne looked up from the bottle counting and was face to face with Vaggie wearing a distrustful scowl.

“Good morning Vagatha.” Thorne replied courteously with a smile, “I’m filling in for Husk. He’s… indisposed at the moment.”

“You mean hungover.” Vaggie said rolling her eyes.

“I’d say unwell but as his doctor I’ve ordered…”

“Follar” the moth interrupted.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t think for a second that I don’t know what’s going on here.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Just because he’s your ex, doesn’t mean you can abuse your position and enable him. I heard you last night, after you took Angel back upstairs, you raided the bar and took bottles to Husk’s room.”

“You don’t understand why I…”

“I don’t need to.” Vaggie interjected, turning her back on the tending feline, “If it isn’t one thing with you it’s another. First you get all pally with Alastor, then you blow-up Valentino’s limo, then Charlie tells me you’re tasked with tracking a serial killer that has the rest of hell spooked, when you’re not busy playing a poker game for a coked-up prostitute, and now you’re getting wasted with a guy you used to fuck. Please explain that away Thorne!”

Vaggie turned back around, only to find Thorne standing right behind her, his eyes glowing menacingly.

“You think you can threaten me?” She sneered, her eye narrowing.

Thorne stood there motionless for a few moments.

“Husk was right, you are a bitch.” He snarled looking down at his watch before putting it away and walking to the stairs leaving the moth both surprised. He paused for a second before turning back to Vaggie.

“Well, you coming?”

“I don’t…”

“I’m about to break one of the most cardinal rules of medicine. And you get to watch since you’re feeling so fucking public spirited.”

* * *

Vaggatha stood before Husk’s room, completely confused, and if she were being honest, nervous. Thorne had completely changed. No longer his usually tired smiling self, the circles under his glowing eyes more pronounced and the visible thorns that stuck out had elongated and serrated.

The doctor demon bent over, his index claw lengthening and started picking the lock. Vaggie went to protest but the door swung open before she could. The pair of demons entered, and the moth’s face scrunched at what she saw.

Husk was lying on his bed, shaking. The room was covered in discarded bottles, and by the smell all recently drunk. Thorne made his way over to the trembling cat, removed his top hat and bow tie leaving the ailing bartender a truly pathetic sight. Putting his hand on the older cat’s shoulder, Thorne tried to rouse him from the sick-covered daze he’d slipped into.

Vaggie, feeling brave stepped forward. “You don’t call this enabling?”

Thorne rose silently, moved back to the door, shut it. And brought out a pocket-knife.

Vaggie went for her own blade but staid her hand as she watched Thorne prick his own finger and start drawing esoteric shapes on the door in his blood.

Thorne spoke, “Through my blood I give my guidance, now fill this room with perfect silence.”

The shapes glowed briefly and Vaggie just stood dumbfounded as she and Thorne watched Husk arch his back and stifle a cry of pain.

“Kid… kid, you fucking promised.” Husk whimpered collapsing back onto the stained bed.

Shooting a concerned look at Vaggie, Thorne sat next to Husk ensuring not to sit on his wings.

Husk lifted a trembling hand, which Thorne clasped in his own.

“Yes Husk, I’m here.”

“It hurts!” the older man snarled.

“Then let it out.” Thorne encouraged, “I’ve silenced the room.”

The scream that Husk let out was truly terrifying. Vaggie had to cover her ears, but it made no difference, it wasn’t just a scream of withdrawal pain, but sorrow. The scream continued unabated till Husk’s voice gave out, the now deflated demon sinking back into the mattress and started to sob.

“Thorne!” Husk cried, “Where is she?”

Vaggie took a step forward, but Thorne put his hand out ordering her to stay back.

“Husk” Thorne replied, his deep voice filling the room. “She… isn’t here. She’s gone.”

“SHUT UP!” Husk yelled his eyes glowing, leaping forward, grabbing the doctor’s face. “YOU’RE LYING!”

Vaggie went to stop the older demon from attacking, but was once again stopped by Thorne waving her back.

“No Husk.” Thorne asserted, taking Husk’s claws away from his spectacled eyes. “Your sister is gone, she died.”

Husk’s face fell, he howled. Falling backwards wrenching his hands out of Thorne’s grasp and started clawing at his face.

Thorne leapt fluidly into action, grabbing Husk’s claws to stop him from scarring his face or putting an eye out. Vaggie was aghast, this was not what she thought Thorne spent his time doing each day. She assumed that as an overlord he went around encouraging bad behaviour in others, then milking them dry as he pretended to put them back together.

Husk howled again, “Just let me fucking die.”

“I can’t.” Thorne insisted, “And you know, that as your doctor. I will not let any harm come to you. Even if it’s from yourself.”

“But it’s my fault.” Husk cried, “She was my baby sister, and I killed her. She told me not to drink at her wedding. I promised but… her car… and…”

Husk’s voice tapered off before he started panting and shaking as the alcohol withdrawal took over.

Thorne gently released Husk’s hands, put his trembling one on the older man’s head and spoke.

“These dark thoughts, your mind obsessed. I release them all, I give you rest. As a doctor I neither wound nor maim. I take your suffering; I feel your pain.”

Husk gave a final shudder before collapsing back on the bed and whimpering as he passed out.

Vaggie could just stand silently as Thorne slowly rose from the bed.

“Thorne,” Vaggie muttered, “I’m sor…”

Thorne ran for the bathroom before she could finish her sentence. Vaggie gave chase and was met with Thorne clinging to the edge of the sink retching.

“Thorne, what’s happening?”

“Did you hear me earlier?” Thorne stuttered, as his body trembled. Heaving and drooling.

“You… You’re feeling what Husk is?”

“Not quite.” Thorne muttered, whipping his mouth with his cuff. “I took his suffering. I took it off him. Now I’m the one going through withdrawal.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Vaggie asked concerned, approaching the now standing doctor.

“I’m an Overlord, this is merely an inconvenience. Give it a few moments and it will pass.”

“Why let him drink so much if you knew that this is what would happen?”

“I didn’t.”

“I don’t understand.” Vaggie said shaking her head.

“He didn’t drink them Vagatha. I brought them to show him how strong he was, by having him pour them away.”

“Who was he talking about?”

“His sister, when alive, Husk was asked to be the driver at his sister’s wedding. But he’d been drinking, he lost control of the car and… she died. I’ve spent the better part of five years helping him come to terms with that.”

“Are all Overlords, this powerful?”

“Oh, I’m not nearly that powerful.” Thorne chuckled. “As far as Overlords go, I’m one of the weakest. Our power doesn’t come from luck, divine or infernal providence. All I know is that our powers are different for each of us. The only thing with me is that I use my mind more than most. Whereas your average Overlord is a sledgehammer, I’m a scalpel.”

“I’m sorry I shouted at you Thorne.” Vaggie apologised, looking away.

“And I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way earlier, I’m sorry to.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Vaggie asked concerned.

“Do we have any ginger tea?” Thorne asked with a pained smile.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?” Vaggie asked, sipping her tea as the pair of them sat at the bar.

“Ask away.” Thorne replied, his stomach having settled. His thorns shrinking back to their regular size.

“How did you meet Husk?”

“It was at one of his casinos, I’d only been in Hell a few weeks and was desperate for money. I managed to amass over $250,000 in a night. Husk assumed I was cheating, but after a few games. He just laughed order the pair of us drinks and we got hammered and as I’m sure you guessed… shenanigans ensued.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Vaggie smiled over her cup. “Why did the two of you… stop?”

“Well, we never really started I suppose.” Thorne mused, “It was very on again, off again. Whenever I needed money, I went back to his casino. He offered to give me money, but since we always… hooked up when I went to see him, it always felt… well I didn’t want that. I think the last time I saw him was when I lost Abigail.”

“The imp you were looking after?”

Thorne nodded, draining his cup, grimacing at the aftertaste.

“Can I ask? How did she die?” Vaggie inquired, putting her tea down.

“Fairfax, the Overlord I was working for at the time made a deal with a demon calling themselves Mia Halentine. What I wasn’t aware of was that the cost was Abigail. Satan only knows why or what Fairfax was after. But by the time I tracked them down to a warehouse, I… was too late. So, I killed Fairfax, his followers and torched the place to the ground.”

“That was on the news?” Vaggie confirmed.

“That’s the one, all I remember is diving into a heroin haze and waking up with an Overlord status. And new powers bestowed upon me by Lucifer himself. I spent months slipping in and out of lucidity, even thought of walking out during an…”

Thorne’s phone started vibrating before he could finish. He picked it up and answered.

“Millie… how can I help?”

* * *

“You didn’t have to come Vaggie.” Thorne shivered in the back of the limo.

“Didn’t feel right to let you go on your own.” Vaggie shrugged, surprised at the informality Thorne had used. “By the way, where exactly are we going?”

“Imp City, I have a pregnant lady to see.”

“Are you going to do to her what you did to Husk?”

“I hope not.”

“Wait…” Vaggie realised, “Is that how you healed Angel? He kept going on about how ‘cool’ it was. Injuries there one minute but gone the next.”

“Don’t tell him… please.” Thorne insisted. The limousine coming to a stop outside a dilapidated house.

Thorne made his way to the house, wrapped on the front door and was soon met with the concerned face of Millie.

“Oh, good Doc, you’re here.” She said, “It’s Mox, can you hurry?”

Millie led Thorne to the back of the house to the kitchen, where the pair of them found Moxxie huddled up by the fridge, gently rocking back and forth.

“Moxy, sweety.” Millie knelt near her husband and started stroking his hair. “Doc Thorne is here, tell him what’s wrong.”

“Can’t… be… a…” Moxxie shook, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

Thorne dropped to his knees, “Moxxie, I want you to listen to my voice. I want you to slow your breathing.” Thorne started lifting and lowering his hands, Moxxie’s breathing gradually changing to match Thorne’s conducting.

“Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I… wont… be a good father.” Moxxie snivelled.

“Oh, Mox Mox. Of course you will.” Millie soothed, kissing her husband’s forehead.

“She’s right.” Thorne agreed. “The fact that you’re worrying about it, means you’re gonna be a good one. You will love your child, and that is all you have to do.”

* * *

Vaggie lent against the limo, tapping her foot anxiously. She didn’t like hanging about on the streets, anything could happen. Keeping her eye fixed on the front door, she breathed a sigh of relief as Thorne emerged and made his way to the car.

“Nervous father.” Thorne smiled.

Vaggie went to smile but her nose crinkled at the smell of vomit.

“And a pregnant wife.” Thorne shrugged.

“How do you stand the smell?”

“Oh, I have spent a lot of time around disgusting bodily fluids, this is nothing.”

Thorne frowned at the moth’s expression, “Although, I guess I should change. Quick stop at the hospital?”

“Sure.” Vaggie nodded, “But I’m opening the windows.”

* * *

“Help yourself to whatever you find.” Thorne instructed, as the two of them entered his office.

“I’m good, but thanks.”

Thorne made his way to one of the back walls and waving his trembling hand at it, it slid away revealing a lavish bathroom. Thorne unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Vaggie’s eye narrowed noticing the lattice of black stripes on Thorne’s back. It almost looked like…

Thorne coughed gently, undoing his belt and peering at Vaggie over his glases. “I’m sure you don’t want to watch this bit.” Thorne nodded to the wall, “What do you think of my progress?” he asked, moving into the bathroom, shutting a frosted glass door behind him.

Hearing the doctor turn the shower on, Vaggie turned to the largest wall. Thorne must have renovated because Angel said that office was empty when he was here. There were documents and photographs fixed to the wall with string criss-crossing between them. Ok, less artistic expression and more murder board. Not wanting to dwell on the grisly task assigned to the cat demon, Vaggie glanced round the office. The black granite sparkling in the light from Hell’s moon, the room would have been very inviting if it had more personal touches and art. She noticed, a small frame sitting on Thorne’s desk.

Picking up the frame, Vaggie noticed the subject. It was a female imp. Her skin the usual imp red with amber eyes. Very young judging by the shortness of the horns, with short white hair. Vaggie smiled, with all the shit that goes on in Hell, it was nice to see that even the children had the chance to be pretty.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you smile.” Thorne said emerging from the shower, fully dressed in his usual black suit and blood-red tie-clip, towelling his head.

“That was quick.”

“What can I say; incredible doctor and mad showering skills. My CV is getting thicker all the time.”

Vaggie smiled again.

“Another? Perhaps I should start charging you.” Thorne chuckled.

“Yer well down here, there isn’t much to smile about. So you take what you can…” Vaggie said before her phone vibrated.

Taking out her Hellphone, Vaggie’s smile widened.

“It’s Charlie.” She said, “She wants to know if everything is alright… I’ll tell her that I took you to see patients.”

“Thank you.” Thorne smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in Corvus.” Thorne commanded.

The lanky owl demon shuffled into the office, holding his clipboard.

“Sir.” Corvus muttered, “What should we put out?”

“What about?” Thorne asked, folding his arms. He always hated it when Corvus asked him questions like this.

“The power fluctuations, they’re occurring all over the Pentagram. People are worried that the hospital ain’t safe.”

“Vox, must be arguing with Val again.” Thorne smirked at Vaggie, power cuts and fluctuations of the grid were common when Vox was having issues with the porn studio CEO. “Don’t worry about it Corvus, the hospital has its own generator. Generously installed by the head of Pentious Industries himself. Tell the Pentagram, that the hospital will remain the same fortress as always. And that the care we provide will not be compromised in any way.”

Corvus nodded and bowed out of the room.

“Back to the hotel?” Thorne asked adjusting his tie.

* * *

Thorne sighed and stretched in tiredness and he and Vaggie walked through the hotel’s front door. Fuck he was tired, that shower had drained him. He was already running on fumes to begin with. Perhaps he could return to the hospital and…

“Yo Vags, Doc. Check this shit out.” Angel cried out, shaking Thorne from his thoughts.

Thorne looked towards the bar and was confused. Roses, everywhere. Bouquets of pink roses; on the bar, the couches, the bar stools, some had fallen to the floor.

“Pretty sweet huh?” Angel grinned.

“Val has really gone too far.” Vaggie snarled, her bow glowing.

“Nah, it ain’t from Val.” Angel said, picking up a bunch from the floor, his smile widening, “He doesn’t like flowers. Nah, these are from a fan.”

“Really?!” Thorne asked bemused, stifling a yawn. “Which one?”

“No idea, can’t find the card.” Angel shrugged, “It’s gotta be here somewhere. Oh, I almost forgot.” Angel said, taking one of the blooms and putting it in Thorne’s lapel. “Boop, as a thanks for last night”. Angel winked.

Thorne gave a tired smile, reached forward, took a flower of his own and slipped it between the locks of Angel’s hair.

“You’re very welcome, Angel.” Thorne said as Vaggie made her way to hug Charlie and Angel chuckled in embarrassment. Thorne made his way to the bar where Husk was sipping something orange.

“Screwdriver?”

“Nah kid, just orange juice.” Husk winced leaning against the bar, rubbing his temples. “It helps with the shakes.”

“Ever think, you’d wanna stop?” Thorne asked hopefully.

“You ask me that every year, and I don’t get it kid. I ain’t got a problem.”

Thorne sighed defeatedly. “I just thought that…”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Husk spat, looking ashamedly down at the floor.

Thorne turned to walk away but was stopped by Husk grabbing him by the wrist. Thorne looked back surprised.

“Thanks Thorne.” Husk muttered barely above a whisper. Wiping his eyes with his free hand.

“You’re welcome Husk.” Thorne smiled, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I’ve now got to spend my evening looking for that damn card. Y’know that Angel won’t let us get any sleep till we find it.”

“No need. Got it here.” Husk bent behind the bar and retrieved a small pink card. “Kept it from him, read it and you’ll see why.”

Thorne took the card and bared his fangs.

“For the Angel that broke my heart.” The card read. “Soon you’ll be as pretty as you’ve made me feel. Bryrin.”

Thorne coughed tiredly as the tremor in his hand worsened. It would appear that sleep would have to wait.

* * *

**My mind seems all over the place these days. Sorry that this one seemed to take forever to get out to you.**

**Kudos to you if you can remember who Bryrin is.**

**Please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Need a lie down

"NO!" Thorne cried in terror, bolting up from the couch he was sleeping on. Fuck his arm hurt. Always did after a nightmare like that. He gave a quick glance round the bar, luckily no one was there. He couldn't bear to appear weak in front of others, and down in Hell appearing weak was especially dangerous.

Thorne pulled out his pocket-watch. 5 hours of sleep, better than most nights. Certainly, the most he had that week, and without the need for heroin.

Rising groggily from the couch, Thorne stretched, hearing some joints cracks. Smiling, he walked to the front door. Taking the locket from around his neck, he ran his thumb over it, making his way outside. It was still early, would be a few hours before the rest of the hotel rose. Setting off at a gentle pace, he walked round the hotel. Whenever he couldn't sleep which was always, he would walk round the hotel grounds, before the hotel it was his office and before that his flat.

Thorne thought back to the last time he had done this. It was with Angel. That cute, fluffy, pink…

"No!" Thorne muttered angrily to himself. He had to stop thinking like that. Yes, Angel dust was attractive but probably wouldn't remain that way unless he could stop Bryrin, whoever that was.

That was why Thorne had enlisted the help of Blitz. It had taken some convincing and a lot of money, but Blitz was soon tasked with finding the creepy stalker, and that meant checking creepy Angel Dust fan sites and other less 'scrupulous' places both online and in person. Corvus could assist with the online portion but IMP were needed for the physical.

Thorne massaged his temples as he walked, duties of an overlord, a hospital to run, a mass-murderer to stop and now a creepy stalker to find. He needed another hit and a holiday. Perhaps he could suggest the latter to Charlotte, a hotel holiday. He smiled at the thought, everyone at the beach, especially Angel. Wearing something to show off every curve and fluffy…

"Fuck it", Thorne growled.

"Something wrong?" A cheery voice called from the front door.

Thorne turned and saw the princess standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the hall-light.

"Just having an argument with myself." Thorne shrugged with a smile.

"I'm happy I found you." Charlie replied, "I wanted to have a word with you anyway."

"That's sounds ominous."

"Oh, no nothing like that." Charlie insisted, putting her hands up. "I wanted to talk to you about Husk."

Thorne's breath caught in his throat, had Vaggie told her what he had done?

"Anything specifically?" Thorne asked cagily.

"Well, Vaggie told me that you had tried to help Husk beat his alcoholism." Charlie smiled, "But it seems that Husk didn't want to listen…"

"That's not what happened." Thorne replied, he thought of telling Charlie everything, his abilities as an overlord, his own addictions. Damn it, how could one young demoness have this much power. It was like being next to Lucifer, how you just spilt your guts and said everything on your mind.

"Thorne?" Charlie asked, a concerned look on her face as she reached out and touched Thorne's arm.

The feline demon recoiled at the touch, his tremor worsening. Charlie's face fell.

"It just hurts is all." Thorne muttered. "I…" he thought back to his dream, being tied down, injected with… and then… "I, just slept on it. Feeling will return soon."

"Oh" Charlie replied, not entirely convinced. "What were you about to say about Husk?"

"Only that you don't just kick a habit. People must want to quit; you have to wait till they're ready."

"Hmmm," the princess mused. "You remember what we spoke about last time we were alone?"

"About the pressures that you would feel, taking on such a monumental task?" Thorne clarified with a smile. "Yes, I remember."

"You never did say, do you think that a demon can be rehabilitated?"

Thorne remained silent, his breath fogging in the cold stillness of the morning.

"No." Thorne said gravely, glancing at the floor, "Like Alastor, I think that we are all here for the duration."

"Then why come here? I know you said that you promised your daughter that you would be a doctor. But why here at the hotel?"

"Because those that would come here…" Thorne attempted, "Those that come here, would be in pain. And knowing a bit about that myself, I could help them. Even if they didn't go to heaven, I could make their existences a little easier."

The pair stood motionless for a few moments till a faint buzzing broke the silence.

Charlie took her phone out and stared at it.

"It's mum." She said surprised, "She says dad's in the hospital."

* * *

"Lucifer?" The alligator demoness asked from behind the receptionist's desk.

"Yes Persephone." Thorne sighed, getting agitated. "The literal king of Hell is here in the hospital. So just tell me where he is."

"How are you spelling that?" Persephone queried, looking at the computer screen in dazed confusion.

Thorne and Charlie groaned, then Thorne took off down the hallway, Charlie in quick pursuit. Leaving the poor receptionist to work out if Lucifer was spelt "Luu" or "Loo".

"Why ask?!" Thorne grumbled, "It's my hospital, I can go wherever I damn well want."

"You know Charlotte," Thorne said, turning back to the princess. "I wasn't even aware that your father be injured."

Thorne made his way into his office.

"Everyone just assumes that he's…" he stopped when he saw his office was not vacant.

"Invulnerable?" Lucifer concluded, as he sat happily behind Thorne's desk munching away on a jar of boiled sweets.

Thorne was shocked, not only had the king of Hell paid him a visit. But had managed to enter his office to, he thought there were mental wards and safeguards designed by princes to keep unwanted intruders out.

"Yes, but not me. Nor the lovely wife." Lucifer nodded to Lilith, who sat, regally, on Thorne's couch, reading a gossip magazine.

"Oh, look Charlotte." Lilith cooed with delight, "It appears that Helsa Von Eldritch has been jilted by another suitor. Isn't that dreadful?". Thorne watched as she attempted to hide her smirk behind her hand.

"Anyway." Lucifer commanded, putting the sweet jar back on the desk, "back to the reason we're here.". Charlie gasped in shock as Lucifer wheeled himself away from Thorne's desk in a wheelchair.

"Dad, what happened?" Charlie asked, wide-eyed rushing forward.

"Oh, nothing my dear." Lucifer reassured with his usual smile. "I just saw it and really wanted a go. Oh, that reminds me." Lucifer turned to face Thorne, "There might be a patient out there. On the floor. Without a means of… transportation." Lucifer gazed at the ground feigning guilt.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Charlie groaned.

"He's fine… -ish."

Thorne closed his eyes in annoyance, and muttered one word. "Corvus".

The irritated lanky owl demon rounded the corner and entered the office.

"Yer boss, what you want no…OH, FUCK ME!" Corvus stammered, looking at the king and queen of Hell.

"If you're very lucky." Lucifer teased with a wink.

"Corvus." Thorne continued, "His majesty has… appropriated this wheelchair from a patient, please dispatch orderlies to find and… assist."

"Yes sir." Corvus said before high-tailing it out of the office.

"Well, he's nice isn't he Thorne?" Lucifer suggested, playfully pushing the doctor's arm.

"He's underage." Thorne countered, horrified at the suggestion.

"Urgh!" Lucifer grimaced. "But totally not judging you. That's my father's job after all. You keep doing you."

"NO!" Thorne insisted, "It's nothing like that, Corvus is my secretary."

"Oh, I understand." Lucifer replied with a chuckle. "Afterall, Angel Dust is the one you really desire."

Charlie looked at both of them in surprise.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Lucifer teased her. "Well, of course you wouldn't. Our boy is far too modest and reserved. But then that's the British aristocracy for you."

Thorne remained in stunned silence as Lucifer wheeled his way to Thorne's murder board.

"I'd like an explanation Thorne." Lucifer demanded, staring intently at the wall. "You've had a few days; I want to know what you've found."

Composing himself, Thorne walked over to the demon king and began.

"From what information I have gathered, Halantine has a network of demonic agents spread over the pentagram. However, the exact size cannot be determined as any members that my demons' corner, commit suicide rather than be captured. I've also noticed an uptake in purchases of copper and sanctified steel from various gangs that I believe have dealings with Halantine's organisation. I'm sure that this has something to do with the increase in drug overdoses, but I need time to verify."

"Wow", Lucifer said. Turning to the demonic doctor. "Did you remember to breathe through all that?"

Thorne straightened himself looking embarrassed.

"Well, count me impressed." Lucifer said, triumphantly banging his feet together and giggling.

"LILITH!", he roared, dramatically pointing to the ceiling.

"Yes, husband?", Lilith asked peering over the top of her magazine, more than a little irritated at being taken away from it.

"AWAY!", Lucifer declared before wheeling at top speed to the hallway.

Charlie rushed in front of him.

"Dad, could you give the chair back to Thor…"

"Stop." Lucifer interjected putting his finger to Charlie's lips. "Stop, stop, stop", he said tapping with each word.

"Now, Charlotte. You know better than to stop me when I'm having fun.", Lucifer said, his smile gone, his voice darkening.

Charlie's face fell, her eyes filling with concern.

"Weeeeeeee!" Lucifer squealed with delight as he wheeled down the corridor.

"Ugh", the princess deflated. Lilith promptly walked over and put a consoling hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry dear." She smiled, "Remember, he got like this after he discovered Sherbet Lemons… and Magic Mushrooms."

"And he thought he'd turned into a butterfly and we had to chase him round the castle."

"Yes, and he wanted to know if I were a flower because he wanted to pollenate. But you needn't worry this time." Lilith pouted as she left the room. "I'll catch him myself."

* * *

"You really don't have to stay." Thorne said, looking at Charlie as she leant against the wall of the hospital foyer.

"I'm interested in what you do Thorne." The princess said with a smile. As the doctor moved from demon to demon issuing orders. "But I admit, I thought it was going to be more board meetings and finance and less bedpans and bleeding."

"Well, I do have orderlies for the bedpans." Thorne said with a chuckle.

"Help!"

Thorne, Charlie and the hospital staff turned to the doorway and saw Blitz, carrying Stolas in his arms.

* * *

"How long ago did this occur?" A concerned Thorne asked the prince. The owl was complaining of numbness in his legs and an inability to walk.

The trio of them; Blitzo, Stolas and Thorne had since retreated to a private room, Charlie had firmly been instructed to remain outside.

"A few hours." Stolas replied nervously, looking at the closed door and shuffling in the hospital bed. He picked at the hospital gown he had been changed into.

"Stolas." Thorne said calmly, "You don't need to worry about onlookers, this floor is private."

"But the charges…" the owl replied.

"Can be spread over as long a time period as you like, in whatever increments you want, under any description you want." Thorne smiled. "You are not the first patient who has had to hide their visits here. Your wife will know nothing."

"Thank you." Stolas muttered.

"Now, I have to ask this. And please don't think me imprudent. But were the two of you having sex when this started?"

Stolas opened his mouth to object, but Thorne's firm gaze made it very clear that lying was not going to get him anywhere.

"Yes." Blitz said from the corner of the room where he had landed himself.

"Blitzy." Stolas gasped, his little imp had never openly discussed what the two of them had.

"And you're fine?" Thorne asked.

The imp gave a few short nods before staring down at his hands.

"In that case." Thorne removed a pen from his pocket and moved to the door. "I have a test I want to perform."

Thorne opened the door and beckoned an imp over.

"Stolas, I am assigning Lawrence here to oversee your care."

Thorne turned to Lawrence, "Now observe and tell me what you see."

The two moved over to the prince and Thorne lifted the sheet, revealing Stolas' legs. Bringing the pen down, Thorne scraped up Stolas' sole causing the owl to squirm.

"Lawrence?" Thorne queried.

"Umm…" The imp began, biting his bottom lip. "A negative Babinski reflex during the plantar test."

"Very good, so what would you do now?"

"Test for Kernig's, Romberg's and Pronator Drift."

"You could do that, but remember Lawrence. Ockham's Razor. Keep it simple." Thorne said moving to the door.

* * *

"Is Stolas alright? What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked.

"I can't tell you." Thorne shook his head. "Any sign of your father?"

"Right here." Lucifer said, popping out from behind a nearby pillar.

"Dad." Charlie began, "You know that mum is looking for you."

"I know Charlotte." Lucifer beamed, "But she'll never find me. You know me dear daughter, a master of disguise."

Charlie had to stifle a smile as she saw her mother move up behind him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Was it my hat, did that give me away dearest?" Lucifer said in mock surprise.

"No, my little apple. Now shall we go home and leave the good doctor here to his patients?" Lilith asked with a smile.

"But I haven't had a chance to play with the children yet." Lucifer frowned in indignation.

"This isn't the maternity ward dad." Charlie said.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to those little germ factories." Lucifer said, his smile widening. Making his way over to Stolas' room and flinging the door open.

"HELLO STOLAS." The king bellowed, his voice carrying down the hall.

Stolas shot bolt upright at the sight of his king waltzing into his hospital room. Lawrence squeaked in dismay and Blitz tried desperately to make himself unnoticeable.

"My, my, Stolas." Lucifer purred. "How did you get in such a state? Must be from all that sIMPing you've been doing lately."

Stolas' eyes filled with panic.

"No cause for alarm." Lucifer smiled, "Can't see the appeal myself."

He turned to Lilith. "Now who in their right mind would want to be with someone smaller than themselves?"

"A fool." Lilith smiled back, folding her arms. "Now come along you silly serpent…"

"Silly serpent?", Lucifer made his bottom lip quiver before playfully bawling into Charlie's shoulder.

"She's bullying me again." Lucifer said through convincing sobs.

Sighing, Charlie caved and started patting her father on the back.

"Ummm, there, there. But dad, could you… please let Thorne…"

"Augh, fine." Lucifer snorted before composing himself, "I'll let Thorne TICK all the boxes he has to, then we can be on our way."

With that Lucifer, raised an eyebrow and started tapping his foot.

Thorne remained still for a few moments, before smiling triumphantly, letting his claws grow into tweezers, reaching behind Stolas' head before quickly yanking out the cause of the prince's paralysis.

Thorne cupped his hand as the perpetrator crawled around, looking for an escape.

"What is it?" Blitz asked.

"A tick." Thorne smiled before turning to Stolas. "You were suffering from Tick paralysis. Just give it a few hours and you'll be back too normal."

"And on that note." Lucifer beamed proudly. "I can give you your reward, Thorne."

Thorne turned to the demon king in confusion.

"For such an amazing turn around of information in such a small time. And for impressing me with your doctoring skills, I have decided…" Lucifer paused for dramatic effect. "To move the poker game forward. You won't be playing Valentino in a month's time; you'll be playing him tomorrow night."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, been really busy with work.**

**As always, comments and messages are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Ante Angel

“Oh, fearsome demon who wants to stay, rested in the light of day. Should nightmares come and cause a plight, sleep in love till dawn’s fair light.”

Angel murmured contently as he heard Thorne’s voice through his dreams. Whenever he was feeling on edge or frightened, he always heard Thorne saying the same thing. He could also smell chocolate and picture his sister Molly. That was weird, but not unwelcome. It helped calm him down. He hadn’t been sleeping well, well not till that walk round the hotel with Thorne.

Angel felt a gentle tapping on his face, he didn’t care what the time was, it was always too early to get out of bed.

“Noooooooo”, he moaned, pulling the covers over his head.

That didn’t stop the perpetrator, who went under the covers and started bumping their snout against their masters’ face.

Angel cracked an eye open and was met by the round and very happy face of his pet pig.

“Hmmmm, Nuggsy.” Angel yawned, “Mama’s trying to sleep. What’s the time?”

Angel sat up in his bed and looked for the clock. 2am. He could take Nuggets for a quick walk to tire him out, then he could cat nap till mid-morning. Pulling the covers off, Angel stifled a yelp as his wrists started burning in agony. That could only mean one thing. Val was summoning him, and unless he wanted to end up a smouldering mess, he’d better turn up. Pulling on his usual pink stripped suit and gloves, the spider demon slunk downstairs. He tried to make as little noise as possible so as to not wake any of the residents. He’d almost made it to the front door till a loud grunt came from the bar.

Angel winced fearing he’d been caught, till he realised that it was just Husk, passed out. As usual. Judging by the state he was in; it would be hours before he was awake. Making his way out and shutting the front door with a click. Angel made his way through Hell.

Angel wasn’t sure where Val wanted to meet him, but the burning in his wrists would ease if he went in the right direction. Using that as a guide, Angel wandered around the back-streets and alleyways of the city. He drew a few shifty glances from the early rising denizens, but since everyone knew who he ‘belonged’ to, glances were all he got.

“Fucking… shit, bald… fuck… dirty piece of…” Angel grumbled to himself as he made his way to his rendezvous. He often swore to himself when he thought about Valentino, he’d had a bellyful of men like that when he was alive, except usually they were working for his father. Angel thought back to one of the last exchanges he had with his father back in the living world.

“Ya aint gonna end up like one of these sissy fags are ya Tony!”

From his father it was more a demand than a question. Angel promised that he wouldn’t but when he was caught using Molly’s make-up, then women’s clothes he gave the excuses of going undercover to spy on members of the other families as no one would be looking for a woman, but when he was caught kissing another man and arrested under the sodomy laws. His father tried to throttled him. Fuck the States were a nightmare back then. When he finally overdosed and landed down in Hell, he thought he’d get the same treatment. But instead, not only was he accepted, he was celebrated.

“Angel.” Came a familiar voice.

Angel turned round and noticed that he was standing by Valentino’s new limousine outside the 666 club. Of course, he thought, the exact place he fell, and where he made his contract with Valentino. Where else would that pompous shit-head want to meet. The car door swung open and Angel got inside. The car drove off.

The interior of the new car was just as plush as the last. Pink neon and hearts, and the stench was the same. Like cheap booze and cigarettes, through the scarlet haze of the smoke Angel saw his ‘owner’.

“Well?”, Valentino murmured seductively, pulling himself through the smoke and making eye contact with the spider. “What do you say sweetheart?”

“I’ve missed you daddy.”

“Good boy.” The moth chuckled. “I have a special request for you Angie baby.”

“Yer?”, Angel knew he’d fucked up as soon as he spoke. Val’s gloved hand shot out from the dinginess of the interior and gripped his face.

“Not like that. GET IT RIGHT.” Val bellowed before releasing Angel’s face.

“What would ya like me to do Mista Valentino?” Angel simpered with a smile. Fuck he felt like vomiting every time he was forced to smile at that heart-shaped glass wearing motherfucker.

“Thorne.” The moth demon snarled, taking out another cigarette and lighting up. “Tell me everything about him. I want his weaknesses; booze, drugs, women, men, children? The fucker landed himself down here for something and you’re gonna tell me what it is.”

“Why?” Angel asked concerned.

“That game we’re supposed to play. Well, his royal-fucking-highness took a bloody apple to the head and moved the game to tonight, and you’re gonna give me the edge I deserve.”

The only fucking edge you deserve, Angel thought, is the edge of a knife.

“But don’t worry baby. Daddy’ll win you back from that stupid bitch and back in my pocket where you belong.”

“He aint got no weaknesses.” Angel stammered. “I’ve been with him practically every day and I aint got shit on him. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Oh really?” The moth’s eye’s narrowed in anger.

“Nah, he’s kind, funny and wicked smart… he’s my… friend and I won’t let you hurt him.” Angel squeezed his eyes shut expecting a punch or something to hit him squarely in the face. But instead, Val just laughed.

“Ohh, Angle Cakes.” Valentino crowed, reaching out and stroking the spider demon’s face. “Your habit has caught up with you and making you say stuff I’ll make you regret later, don’t go around thinking he cares for you. Only I care about you. He’s just using you till he finds something else. If you don’t know any of his weaknesses, then you can help me ruin his game tonight.”

Most days Angel would have just caved and given in to Valentino’s commands. But he thought back to something Thorne said. _Bravery isn’t a lack of fear, but instead doing what needs to be done in spite of it._

“No.”

“The Hell you just say to me.”

“I said no.” Angel spat defiantly.

Val seethed for a few moments before snapping his fingers, bringing the car to a stop.

Valentino opened the door before stepping out into the cold Hellscape air.

Suddenly a red mass of smoke tendrils filled the car and pulled Angel out.

“Angel, I think you’re forgetting one important detail.” Valentino purred menacingly before back-handing Angel, causing him to spin into the hood of the car. “I FUCKING OWN YOU!”

Angel went to turn around, but the moth demon kneed him in the back, causing him to yelp in pain, as Val’s second pair of hands held him in place.

“When I say dance.” Val spat, cocking his gun. “You say…”

“Yes Val.” Angel muttered, as Val traced the curves of the spider’s body with his pistol.

“When I say, suck a dick. You say…”

“Yes Val.”

“When I say, get high and ride me. You say…”

“Yes Val.” Angel sobbed as tears started falling down his face.

“And when I say, help me beat twitchy twatty Thorne. You say…”

“Yes Val.”

“Damn straight.” Valentino sneered, grabbing a fist full of Angel’s hair and throwing him to the ground.

“Time you learnt your fucking place Anthony.” The moth hollered, returning to his seat in the car, Val smiled and looked back. “And don’t dress like a whore all the time, you ain’t on the clock. See you later.” The demonic pimp blew Angel a kiss. “Schnookums.”

With that Valentino slammed the car door shut and left Angel alone on the sidewalk, the car speeding off down the road.

Angel picked himself up and wiped his eyes, couldn’t let anyone see the tears. That’s what Molly told him all those years ago. Looking around he didn’t recognise what part of Hell he was in, but all the same he couldn’t stand still. He started to walk, fumbling with the pack of cigarettes he always kept on him, holding his lighter with trembling hands tried to light one. Not getting a spark, Angel’s pace quickened as he started grumbling to himself.

“Fucking… shit, bald… fuck… dirty piece of…”

* * *

Thorne quietly walked the exterior of the hotel. Not exactly in a trance, but all the same it helped him relax and think. He was in a world all of his own, which is why he nearly walked into Angel as he walked up the path to the front door.

“Oh, hello Angel. Didn’t realise you were out.”

“Yer, I had shit I had to do.” Angel sighed as he walked up the stairs.

Thorne stood still in silence for a few moments, “You realise that he wouldn’t try using you to get to me if he thought he could win.”

“Wha?”

Thorne sighed, “The scratches on your hands from where you fell, the smudged eye shadow and your mascara is running. That, plus you reek of his cigarette smoke.”

“Shit…”, Angel whimpered, folding his arms and turning away. “Shit, shit, shit.”. He started sobbing.

Thorne stepped forward and put his hand on Angel’s shoulder.

Angel span around, his eyes glowing angrily.

“WHY’D YA GET INVOLVED?” the spider screamed.

“Angel, I…”

“I WAS FUCKIN FINE WHERE I WAS!”

“No, Angel you weren’t fine.”

“HOW DO YA KNOW? JUST COZ YA GOT LOTS A’FANCY ASS DEGREES ‘N SHIT DON’T MEAN SQUAT. YOU’VE FUCKED MY LIFE UP MORE THAN VAL EVER COULD.”

Angel gave Thorne a large shove and stormed into the Hotel. Thorne rubbed his arms and gave a shuddering breath as he felt a single tear fall down his face. He hadn’t cried in a very long time, not since Abigail.

“Kid?”

Thorne looked up and saw Husk standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

“Kid?”, Husk asked again walking down the steps.

Thorne stopped rubbing his arms and locked eyes with the bartender.

“He didn’t mean it doc.” Husk said.

Thorne sniffed, closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back. Trying best to compose himself. Husk made it harder by pulling the doctor into a hug.

“Damnit Thorne.” Husk sniffed, “Why ya gotta make me feel emotions ‘n shit?”

“What if he’s right Husk?” Thorne muttered, “What if I have made things worse?”

Husk growled, broke the hug and took a step back.

“Now listen ‘ere doc.” Husk commanded, pointing a finger at Thorne’s face. “You’re fuckin’ clever, you sorted me out more than once. Now you’re gonna go in there and figure some shit out on how to get Legs away from Valentino.”

* * *

By the time Husk and Thorne reached the landing Charlie and Vaggie were huddled round Angel’s door, lightly tapping on it.

“Go away!” Angel cried from the other side of the door.

Charlie crestfallen spoke. “But Angel we just…”

“No!”

Charlie turned to the two felines, “What happened?”

“Hope”, Thorne said before Husk could speak. “It’s more addictive than any drug and several times more destructive.”

Thorne stepped forward and lightly wrapped his knuckles on Angel’s door.

“Angel?”

“Fuck off, Thorne!”

Thorne exhaled slowly and prepared what he was going to say, but Husk stormed forward and starting banging on the door.

“ANGEL! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE AND LISTEN TO THORNE HE’S TRYIN’ HELP YOU DAMNIT!”

The demons remained in silence for a few moments before the door clicked opened and Angel emerged slowly.

“Thorne…” Angel began, “I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Thorne interjected with a soft smile. “I have a plan. But it requires you wearing your sluttiest dress. And this…”

Thorne reached behind him, untucked his black shirt and let his long white tail unfurl behind him.

* * *

The game was to be played at Iscariot Palace, late in the evening. That gave Thorne plenty of time to prepare. As per the rules, all visitors to the palace had to walk, and with 5 minutes to spare; Thorne, Angel and Charlie made their way up the gravelled drive, where Lucifer, Lilith and Valentino were waiting.

Valentino snorted as he saw the three approach, the red smoke from his cigarette curling and coiling in the cool evening air, “Angel baby.” He cooed, eyeing up Angel in his pink sparkly mini-dress, “I knew you couldn’t resist wearing the outfit I bought just for you.”, his smile dropped as he noticed the cat, “bout fucking time Thorne. Thought you pissed yourself.”

The moth leered at both the cat and the spider, but grabbed the back of his neck as the assembled company heard a sizzling sound. Valentino turned about to see Lucifer, his eyes glowing menacingly.

“Language please.” The demon king smiled, “There are ladies present.”

Lilith smiled and proceeded to bend down and whisper something in Lucifer’s ear.

“Lilith”, Lucifer said in astonishment, his eyes widening. “I did not know you had such a naughty mouth.”

Lilith gave a knowing smile as she locked eyes with her husband.

“All right, yes I did.” Lucifer chuckled, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

“Now, everyone.” Lucifer commanded in a booming voice. “Shall we begin?”

* * *

“Overlord Thorne.” Lucifer said, sitting at the poker table. “What is it you desire?”

“Angel Dust’s contract sir.” Thorne replied, locking eyes with Lucifer.

“Overlord Valentino.” Lucifer said in the same tone as before. “What is it you desire?”

“Thorne’s contract… sir.” Valentino sneered.

“Ah.” The king said with a smile. “Then we have a problem. Since the good doctor is worth more to me as an Overlord then as one of your prostitutes. You will have to… fund the difference Valentino. That is, if you want this game to go ahead.”

“I do.”

“Well in that case.” Lucifer beamed, “Ante up.”

Thorne placed his tie-clip and a wad of cash on the table as Valentino dropped a larger stack of bills and a pair of fluffy hand-cuffs.

Angel moved behind Thorne, gave a suggestive wink at Valentino as Lucifer started dealing.

The game went for hours, and Thorne was losing. Badly. It was if Valentino could see his cards. He knew when to bet, when to fold and Thorne was looking desperate. In the end it came down to Thorne throwing his clip into the pot.

“Hmmmm.” Lucifer hummed, “Getting desperate Thorne?”

“I don’t understand.” Thorne muttered, “I never lose.”

“You better get used to losing.” Valentino roared with laughter, “Soon your ass will be working corners for me.”

Thorne winced at those words as Lucifer dealt the final hand of the game.

Thorne looked at his cards and kept his poker face. Valentino looked at his cards then at Angel before laughing hysterically.

“You might as well resign now kitty!”, he mocked.

“You have to meet his bet first.” Lucifer tutted.

The moth demon frowned before pushing the majority of the money he had and the handcuffs to the centre of the table.

Lucifer dealt the five cards; a six of spades, an ace of diamonds, a five of hearts, a nine of hearts and a ten of spades.

It took all of Val’s self-restraint (which wasn’t great) to not giggle and stomp his feet in triumph. He had an ace and a jack and judging by what Angel was signalling to him, Thorne was fucked. He knew Angel wanted to come back to him, all his property did. And just like a million times before, Angel would go behind the mark and signal to Val what they were holding. That worked till Angel got too well known in Hell, but not like that mattered here.

“Y’know doc.” Valentino scoffed. “You really should’ve spent more time playing with your chemistry set. A two and a three aint shit compared to my Ace and Jack. You really think I’d come to this game without a plan, we were told to play the game, not to play it fairly.”

Charlie stepped forward to protest but Lucifer held out his hand.

“Why?” Thorne asked with a smile. “Is it because Angel was signalling you my cards for most of the game?”

Val’s smile lost a few teeth. “What?”

Thorne turned to Angel, “You know, I thought you did it very well.”

Thorne brandished his tail, “I’d swipe Angel’s legs and he’d signal you my cards.”

Val’s smile turned into an expression of horror.

“You just couldn’t resist could you Val?” Thorne mocked, “I knew you couldn’t control yourself if presented with a kill-shot, more fool you.”

Thorne turned over his cards, an ace and a ten.

“Well,” Lucifer muttered, “Thorne wins.”

“NO!” the moth pimp screamed, lunging forward to grab the winnings.

Lucifer’s hand was faster and was soon crushing Valentino’s fingers in their vice like grip.

“I said.” Lucifer growled, “Thorne wins.”

Lucifer gestured and the cash, tie-clip and cuffs slid their way to Thorne.

“One more outburst like that Valentino.” Lucifer threatened with his trademark smile before releasing Val’s hand, “and I’ll send you to your room.”

Thorne picked up the handcuffs and briefly studied them before handing them to a trembling Angel.

Angel gasped with excitement with tears in his eyes, 70 years of servitude over. His hands grasped the cool metal links and he felt a shockwave pass through him as his contract to Val was broken.

“Angel” Thorne asked, “Is there anything you’d like to say?”

“Yes.” Angel said turning to his now former owner, “Hey Val.”

The moth glared at him angrily.

Angel flipped the bird and spat defiantly. “Fuck you!”

“FUCK YOU, YOU SHITTY PIECE OF…”

Valentino’s retort was cut short by the vortex of scarlet fire that engulfed him.

“Dad.” Charlie asked concerned, “What did you do to him?”

“Exactly what I said I would.” Lucifer replied, “I banished him from the castle and sent him back to the studio. With strict instructions to abandon any ideas of ever owning Angel Dust again. This has caused me enough of a headache. As you still have a job to do.” He nodded to Thorne.

Angel turned to Thorne, “That was brave right?”

“Yes,” Thorne smiled, “Now it’s time that I was to.”

Angel looked at Thorne confused and muffled a squeak of surprise as Thorne leant forward and kissed him.

* * *

**Sources below:**

**<https://twitter.com/madelezabeth/status/1267449800301195270> **

**<https://twitter.com/R2ninjaturtle/status/1290063538027786241> **

**Please let me know what you would like to see next, or where you think this story is going.**


	10. Chapter 10: LSD Attack

“What the fuck were you thinking you idiot?” Thorne silently argued in his head as the trio of demons walked back to the hotel in awkward silence. He shouldn’t have kissed Angel; he’d only been there a week. He kissed Husk after a few hours but they were both drunk, and they both wanted to. Husk wasn’t a patient, well, he wasn’t back then. But he was now, did he still have feelings for Husk? He wasn’t sure, but Husk made his position on relationships very clear, multiple times. NOT INTERESTED. Could the bartender have changed his mind? No matter, he had definitely ruined things with the spider demon. Any progress made could have been lost, Angel might just think that he was trying to get into his pants. How could Thorne continue to help him now?

Charlie walked between the two demons on the long road back. Angel shivered as a stiff nightly breeze ruffled his fur. Thorne had offered his suit jacket earlier but had been curtly rebuffed, not even eye contact. Their working relationship had definitely gone to shit. Thorne made a slight cough and pulled his phone out. He had a text to send, to a very nervous father.

The rest of the walk back passed painfully slowly. At least Thorne had a reply to his message. 5PM. That was a bit late but he was sure there was a reason, he was bringing the other man and woman as well. Walking up the steps to the hotel, Charlie let Angel inside, but shut the door, keeping both her and Thorne outside.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Charlotte said seriously.

“You’re right.” Thorne muttered, “I knew it was a bad idea as soon as I did it.”

The cat demon heaved a sigh, “If you want me to leave the hotel, just say the word and I’ll…”

“No, no.” The princess insisted, putting her hands up. “You’re one of the best things to happen in Hell in a long time. I want you to stay.”

“Charlotte.” Thorne reached out putting his hand on her shoulder. “That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.”

Charlie blushed, stroking a few blonde hairs behind her ear. “So, umm, what are you planning on doing?”

Thorne just smiled, “Tea Party.”

* * *

“Nifty!” Thorne cried out in the foyer, as Charlie shut the door behind them in confusion. The little cyclops demon rushing to attention. “How are you at baking cakes?”

“Why?” The maid asked sweetly.

“I need a cake for Angel.” Thorne muttered, avoiding Angel’s gaze as he sat at the bar sipping a love potion.

Nifty switched her gaze from Angel to Thorne, her grin growing every second. Before she took off down the bar to the radio demon who was reading by the fire.

“Alastor.” She cried, “Thorne’s in love with Angel.”

“Nifty!” Thorne shouted, chasing after her. “Don’t go telling everyon… damnit.”

“Nifty.” he growled, his face growing hotter with embarrassment as he caught up with her. “I just want you to bake a cake.”

“With lots of icing?”

“Yes”

“And fruit?”

“Yes”, Thorne muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, sometimes it was just easier to agree with her.

“And love hearts?”

“Ye-NO!” Thorne blurted. Perhaps not agree with everything.

“Gotcha, a discreet cake.” Nifty blinked, although with one eye available she could have meant that as a wink. Thorne sighed as he took a seat next to the crimson dressed demon opposite.

“Is it true?” Alastor chortled. As Charlie started talking with Vaggie and Husk spoke with Angel.

Thorne decided not to try and play games with Al, he was far too tired.

“Not sure.” Thorne replied.

“Well, I’m an expert when it comes to matters of the heart.” The radio demon professed.

Thorne raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes!” the older demon confirmed with a chuckle, “You just roast lightly with cilantro and serve with a cabernet.”

Thorne sighed with a smile and sank deeper into his chair. Sometimes Alastor could be a real pain. Now was not one of those times, perhaps it was due to him being a serial-killer but Alastor had this weird knack at putting him at ease.

“So.” Alastor hummed, “How would you cook our mutually effeminate friend over there?” Nodding to the bar.

Thorne looked at the spider demon, sipping his cocktail, then at Husk, who growled as he dealt with an obstinate stain on the counter. One word entered his mind.

“Spit roast.” Thorne muttered in a sleepy haze. His eyes widening as he realised, he said that aloud.

“Really?” Alastor questioned, tapping his chin. “Not much meat on him for it to be worthwhile.”

Thorne relaxed, he was quite happy that when it came to sex, Alastor had the knowledge of a monk. Well, a cannibal serial killing monk.

“Although.” Alastor mused, “I bet his liver is deliciously pickled.”

“Y’Know Alastor.” Thorne quipped. “You remind me of the barmy groundskeeper I had, when I was alive.”

“Oh, really?” Alastor smiled, his eyes glowing softly. “Just how barmy was this fellow?”

“Enough to be a party, but just shy of being put in a home.” Thorne rose from his chair and walked over to the princess and her girlfriend, letting Alastor return to his book.

“Vaggie.” Thorne asked, “What is the hotel security like for the garden area?”

The moth folded her arms. “A couple of cameras why?”

“We’re going to repel an invasion.” Thorne stated.

“What?!” Charlie nervously said, eyes widening.

“I’m kidding, I just want to snoop on the guests when they arrive.” Thorne chuckled.

“Any hot men?” Nifty bounced on the balls of her feet from behind them, having abandoning her baking quite interested at the prospect of men coming to the hotel.

“Yes. And a woman.” Thorne affirmed, not even going to discuss it with the sex obsessed demoness.

Nifty’s smile grew even wider as she bounced down the hall. A thought occurred to Thorne and he shouted down the hall after her, “No tranquilisers in the cake Nifty.” Getting a groan in response.

“Hot men ya say.” Angel grinned wickedly, “Won’t want any tranqs if they’re with me. The gal can pay if she wanna take part.” The spider struck a pose as he slipped off his stool.

“You won’t want any sexy spider time with them Angel.” Thorne smiled.

“And why’s that Doc?” Angel cooed as he sipped the rest of his drink.

“It’s your father, brother and sister.”

Angel coughed as what was left of his drink was spat over the bar.

“FUCK IT LEGS!” Husk bellowed, “I JUST CLEANED THAT.” The now furious bar tender took his cloth back up and started wiping the counter again.

“Why’d ya do that?” Angel sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why’d ya fuckin’ meddle again. I told ya not to.”

“I promised your father that I would.” Thorne shrugged, “And I don’t want him coming after me and… damn, I can’t think of any mob related puns.”

“I can!” Alastor jovially cried out, rising from his chair and clearing his throat. “I used to supply filing cabinets to the mafia… I was into organised crime.”. Alastor’s canned laugh track played after each joke he made.

Angel groaned; wasn’t the first time he’d heard a joke like that.

“Oh, Angel.” Charlie fussed with a smile, “Let him tell his jokes, it makes him happy.”

“Why did my mob friends start a bakery? They kneaded the dough!”

“They’ll be here at five.” Thorne muttered barely keeping his eyes open, he motioned to Charlie. “Can you wake me just before? I need to have a lie down.”

Charlie nodded with a smile as the tired doctor retreated upstairs. She was right, it was good to keep him around.

Angle sulked as he returned to his stool and mood. The radio demon still trying to entertain Charlie and Vaggie.

“Why’d he do that?” He murmured to Husk, as the bar tender scowled at the now stained counter top.

“He loves ya, that’s why Legs.” The cat grunted as he gave up cleaning. Getting drunk was far easier and fun. And now that Thorne was no longer there, he didn’t have to fear disappointing him by drinking again.

“That was just Nifty pissin’ about.”

“Nah.” Husk shook his head. “I weren’t always a casino owner y’know. I was behind a bar for decades. It’s why smiles…” nodding at the radio demon, “…put me back here. In that job you got really good at noticing shit.”

“It’s only been a week.”

“Don’t matter, ya seen the way he smiles when he looks at ya?” Husk grabbed a bottle of something strong and started downing it. “He used to look at me like that.”

“The fuck?” Angel muttered; mouth open.

“I’m just sayin’…” Husk said grabbing Angel’s wrist and holding on with a firm grip, “Don’t fuck with him Angel.” He said commandingly, “I’ve seen his heart break before and… it ain’t pretty.”

With that Husk released the spider’s arm, walking out from behind the bar and making his way upstairs.

Angel sat in silence for a few minutes, nursing his now empty glass. Fuck it, he thought, if Thorne was gonna make an effort then so was he.

* * *

Thorne awoke to the sound of rhythmic tapping on his door.

“Thorne.” Charlie called out, “You asked to be woken close to five?!”

“Right.” Thorne yawned, blinking a few times and sitting up in his examination chair.

That was weird he didn’t remember getting to his office, he remembered walking up the stairs and then… nice cold floor.

Looking round his room Thorne noticed a small card propped up on his desk. Making his way over to it, Thorne made out the following

“Fucking Lightweight - H”

Thorne gave a soft smile, carried to bed by Husk… again.

The feline demon exited his room with a soft click and was face to face with the princess who had waited patiently for him.

“What’s the time?” He yawned.

“Quarter to.” She smiled.

“Fuck it.” Angel snarled as he gazed in the hall mirror. Trying in vain to fix his tie.

Angel was no longer wearing his usual pink and white suit but instead sported a dark purple pin-striped suit and white fedora. The ensemble would have been complete were it not for the black tie that had managed to knot itself around the spider’s spindly fingers.

Charlie turned to both of them, “See you both downstairs.”, with that she made her way down to the garden.

“Do you want a hand Angel?” Thorne asked, approaching the spider cautiously.

Angel huffed, and resigned to Thorne’s assistance.

The feline demon approached, gently untangling Angel’s fingers from the soft fabric.

“Can you turn around please?” Thorne stated gently, twirling his finger.

Angel turned slowly, and Thorne’s arms soon slid under his and started doing his tie.

“It seems the only way I can do someone’s tie is like this.” Thorne mused. “I’m sorry for being so… forward.”

The two demons remained in this position for a few moments, Thorne finding it difficult to tie a tie he couldn’t see.

“Was your kiss… payback for when I kissed you at the hospital?” Angel muttered.

Thorne froze. What should he say? No, I kissed you because I find you insanely attractive? I did it because I have the interpersonal skills of a brick. The closest I ever got to relationships have been flings, count them off; demons, imps, incubi and hellhounds, sometimes all four at once and finally repeated hook-ups with an alcoholic bartender that broke my heart. That’s not even counting the number of fuck-ups in the living world.

“Uh… Thorne?” Angel muttered, “I think you’re done.”

Thorne snapped back to reality and realised that he had finished with the tie but had left his arms around Angel in a backwards hug.

Thorne gave a slight cough, embarrassed, and removed his, and felt Angel put something on his head.

“Y’know Thorney.” Angel chuckled at the sight of his hat on the cat’s head. “If it was payback then ya need to look the part.”, the spider demon turned Thorne to the mirror.

“Nah,” Thorne stuttered, his tremor worsening, quickly turning around and putting the hat back on the spider’s head. “I look like a fishmonger. I need to go help Charlie outside.”

“But what ‘bout…”, Angel asked, but Thorne had already taken off down the stairs and out the front door.

“…goin’ out for milkshakes.” Angel continued, before shrugging and making his way down.

* * *

“Won’t we need more chairs?” Charlie asked as she set the four around the outside table.

“No.” Thorne smiled, “there will only be four guests.”

“But where will we sit?”

“Inside, watching on the cameras. They’ll be here for Angel, not to be cajoled into joining the hotel.”

Charlotte went to protest but stopped and gawped at what was approaching the table and Thorne could only frown.

It was a wedding cake. Three tiers, white icing, the works.

“Nifty.” Thorne growled, “I said, keep it discreet.”

“But Al, said that this was better.” Nifty beamed, “And look, it even has a little spider and cat on top. Makes it cute.”

“He helped you make it didn’t he?”

Nifty could only nod briefly before becoming transfixed on the individuals walking up the path.

Thorne and Charlie turned to look. There was Arackniss wearing the same suit he’d abducted Thorne in, his arms folded and eyeing the building up. Henroin towered over him in a black suit, his once rippling muscles that Thorne saw days ago now hidden by a white shirt, the way his arm hung by his side relieved the doctor. The minor surgery had been a success. The young woman that was with them was the spitting image of Angel Dust, even down to the coloured fur and massive expanse of hair.

“Woooooooow” Nifty crooned, “you’re right Thorne, the men are hot.”

Both spider-men scowled at Thorne, who could only grimace. He was bouncing from one embarrassing situation to another. This was just like the early days when he fell and…

“TONY!” The young woman screamed in delight, before rushing over and engulfing Angel Dust in a bear hug.

Angel grunted, he’d only stepped outside to smoke and now he’d been pounced on.

“Hey Molls”, he muttered sheepishly. Before noticing his father and brother. He’d always gotten on with his brother, that relationship strained when Arackniss remained silent as pops kicked him out. But when he was a child, he and Henroin always got on. But as he grew older, his father played with him less and less and soon didn’t want to be around him. Angel had always thought that he had done something wrong.

A soft clicking from Henroin broke the silence and drew everyone’s attention. He was picking his claws.

Thorne just smiled and indicated to Charlie to head back into the hotel.

“This ain’t gonna work doc.” Angel muttered through the cigarette.

“He’s picking his nails.” Thorne indicated, “you make him nervous. He’s desperate for you to forgive him. You’ve got this.”

With that Thorne and Charlie made their way back inside.

* * *

“You sure this is a good idea?” Vaggie asked as she and Charlie took their places around the small television set.

“Well…” Thorne sighed, “not entirely, but they haven’t tried killing each other so we’re off to a good start.”

Charlie side-glanced Thorne, who bit his bottom lip, “well, we’re here to stop anything going wrong. We won’t let anyone die… again. Look at their body language.”

The cat-doctor pointed at the silent grainy image, and the four spiders gesticulating round the wedding cake.

“It doesn’t look good.” Charlie huffed, “Molly can’t sit still, Angel and his father can’t stop waving their arms around and Arackniss is just sitting there with his arms folded.”

Thorne smiled, he loved correcting people, it was one of his greatest indulgences. “Molly can’t sit still because she keeps leaning towards people as she speaks to them, full of energy and enthusiasm. She isn’t a problem. Angel and Henroin are both being open and are communicating, their body language says that they are not squaring up to each other so that’s good. Yes, Angel has got his body turned slightly away from his father. But this is decades of unhappiness we’re dealing with; it’s not going to be fixed over one conversation and a …wedding cake. It’s Arackniss that I’m worried about, arms folded and not taking part in the conversation. He needs to unfold his arms; he needs to engage.”

Thorne continued to watch the television while Charlie and Vaggie gauged his reactions. He was reasonably happy with how things were progressing. Molly was definitely the glue that held that family together. He watched as she said something to Angel and gestured to Arackniss, who promptly sat bolt upright and took his arms down.

“Hmmmm.”

“What is it?” Charlie asked.

“Not sure, but whatever she just said, destroyed Arackniss’ defences. So, I’m interested to see where this goes.”

They remained glued to the screen as Arackniss shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as Molly nodded affirmingly, Angel just shrugged his shoulders and Henroin sat in silence for a few minutes before extending a hand and said something. That was the straw that broke the spider’s back as Arackniss broke down and was pulled into a hug by Molly, his shoulders shaking.

“What just happened?” Charlie asked concerned.

“I think someone just came out of the closet.” Thorne reasoned, “Well, I say came out, it was more booted out. I really shouldn’t have been showing off to his father. But, t’was a long-time coming. He was so far in that closet he was either going to collect moth balls or fall into Narnia.”

* * *

Thorne gave up watching after that, confident that no one was going to die. It was an hour later that Angel returned into the hotel.

“Hey doc.” Angel said exhausted. “I’m going out with Niss and Molls. But I wanna thank you for…”

“Oh, hell no.” Molly interrupted storming in, “there ain’t no way the guy who saved my brother is getting out of partying with us.”

Molly grabbed Thorne’s hand and started leading him to the front door.

“Molly wait!” Angel and Arackniss cried in unison, “He’s an overlord.”

“Really?” Molly scoffed, “you’re trying to tell me that this cutie.”, Molly squished Thorne’s cheeks between her hands. “Is some monstrous Overlord of Hell.”

“Damn straight.” Husk grunted from the bar, before taking a swig from his bottle. He turned to look at the demon party by the door, his eyes widened at seeing the lady spider and promptly spilt his drink all over the counter.

“IT NEVER FUCKING ENDS!” Husk snarled, before grabbing his cloth and working at the spillage.

Molly unsquished Thorne’s face and gave him a small cute smile, “Ya wanna come with us doc?”

Angel and his brother could just stand there dumbfounded as Thorne stood there motionless for a few moments before speaking.

“Yes.” Thorne beamed back, “sounds like fun.”

“ALRIGHT BITCHES AND ASSHOLES.” Molly cried triumphantly, “WE’RE OFF!”

With that she took off out the door.

The two spider brothers could only stand wide-eyed as Thorne brushed his suit down.

“What?” He asked, “You thought that just because she touched me without permission, I’d… pop a cap in her ass? I’m not so old-fashioned. But as for you two peasants…” Thorne extended his non-trembling arm. “You may touch the hem of my garb.”

“Woah, Snek BF. Who the fuck is this?” Angel teased Arackniss as he sent the recipient a message to meet the group outside St Judas’ from his brother’s phone.

“Anthony.” The smaller spider grumbled, “Give it back.”

The four of them had been waiting outside the hospital for a few minutes and Angel had already invited Cherri. Thorne had insisted to all meet outside the hospital but was cagy as to why.

“Well, whoever it is.” A voice cried from behind them, “they better hurry up, cuz a bitch be cold.”

Angel turned in delight at the sound of Cherri Bomb.

“Hey Angie.” The cyclops demon grinned, “how’s my favourite booger-sugar slut?”

“Ready to party with you Sugar-Tits!” Angel grinned back.

“Nissy!” A male voice uttered from the darkness of an alley, “I’m here my little assassin.”

A tall snake demon in a top hat made his way from an alley and pulled his ray-gun out upon seeing Angel and Cherri.

“You whores again!”, he screeched brandishing his weapon.

“Penn, wait, don’t!” Arackniss insisted, standing between his lover and brother.

Cherri and Angel brandished their respective bombs and tommy-gun and Thorne jumped between all of them.

“Ah, now you see why I chose to meet out here.” Thorne said with a wry smile. “Since this is my territory, I can say this.” His thorns lengthened and his eyes grew darker, “THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR OVERLORD, BEHAVE AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!”

Everyone backed down, with a few trembling hands putting their weapons away.

“Now that we have all be properly introduced.” Thorne beamed, his thorns shrinking back into under his fur and his eyes returning to their natural demonic red. “What do we fancy?”

* * *

“Niss get your bitch ass up there and sing would ya!” Molly teased, as her brother stopped nursing his drink.

“Not on my own.” The spider grumbled.

“Come along Nissy!” Pentious encouraged leading his boyfriend to the mic, “we can do a duet together and show these… individuals how to party.”

Cherri scowled as her ‘nemesis’ made his way onto the stage and started singing a love song with her best friend’s brother. A wicked smile grew on her face and she removed a small vial from her pocket and started sprinkling a fine white powder into their drinks.

“What you dosing them with, genius?” Thorne queried, a slight scowl on his face.

“LSD.” Cherri replied, before seeing Thorne’s scowl. “What could it hurt? Those two need some unwinding.”

“Give them too much and they’ll unravel.”

Cherri pulled a face at the cat before confidently powdering his drink and replacing the vial with a confident smirk.

Thorne determined not to be outdone, downed his fruity cocktail that he let Angel pick for him.

“How long should I wait before… woah!” Thorne said, his eyes widening as the drugs started to take effect. He stared at his hands. “Synesthesia is fucking awesome. Oh fuck, Angel.”

“Yer doc.” Angel winked.

“When did you get four heads?”

“Why ya’ wanna kiss ‘em?”

“I wanna… oh,” Thorne scowled as the drugs wore off, “that didn’t last very long.”

Cherri shrugged, “Well it was only a light dusting.”

“I’ll tell ya’ what Thorne,”, Angel suggested playfully, “Kiss later, if you go up and sing.”

“Do it coward!” Molly teased.

Arackniss and Pentious had just finished their song and made their way back to the table, as Thorne smiled and made his way up.

Thorne waved his hand, making the lights dimmed. They wanted him to sing, they would get it. A low steady beat filled the club, Angel’s eyes widened recognising the song and Thorne started to sing;

Till death do us part  
But we're already past that phase  
This is a brand new start  
And I think I deserve some praise  
For the way that I am  
Despite having crashed my car  
And realising I’ve gone too far  
I don't give a damn  
Emotions buried under a rock  
Fuck being that nice ol’ doc  
  
This is the mantra  
This is my life  
You're playing with now  
Till the end of the night  
Please light me on fire  
Make me ignite  
A hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high  
  
I'm addicted to cause madness  
I’ll never find my Atlantis  
I’m forever gonna be surrounded by sin  
Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in  
I'm addicted to the feeling  
Getting higher than the ceiling  
And I’m never gonna want this fucking feeling to end  
Just concede and give in to your inner demons again  
  
I just wanted your love  
But then I cast you into this pit  
Then I lost my daughter  
So count your blessings that we haven’t met  
I’m not letting you go  
What I really crave  
Is your body in a grave  
You already know  
So come if you're feeling brave  
And fancy yourself a check-mate  
  
You got it, I’ll heal it  
No matter the price  
I’ll make you feel better  
By the end of the night  
Your pain and secrets  
My sinful delight  
A hit of that heaven and hell  
A helluva high  
  
I'm addicted to cause madness  
I’ll never find my Atlantis  
I’m forever gonna be surrounded by sin  
Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in  
I'm addicted to the feeling  
Getting higher than the ceiling  
And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end  
  
Just concede and give in to your inner demons again

I'm addicted to the sorrow  
When your buzz ends by tomorrow  
I’ll stop the poison flowing into your veins  
You take all the pleasure and I’ll take the pain  
  
I'm addicted, I'm dependent  
You look awesome, I feel hopeful  
And I know I'm raising cain by every highway in hell  
Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel

* * *

“Ya’ never said y’could sing Thorney.” Angel hooted as the party staggered their way out of the club.

They hadn’t been kicked out, but the mood kinda died after the other patrons realised that they were in the same club as an overlord, and started eying them with fear. Cherri and Angel didn’t want to leave since the drinks soon became free. But Thorne insisted on not using his position for personal gain when he ran the risk of Lucifer finding out.

“Oh, you know me Angel. Full of surprises. What next?” Thorne mused, “Food? Who’s craving some tacos?”

“Fuck yes!” Cherri, Angel and Molly called in unison.

“Right.” Thorne nodded in agreement, “Three tacos for you and…”, he turned to Pentious and Arackniss who had given up and had started making out up against the wall, “…you two are busy eating each other.”

Thorne chuckled and turned around; his stomach clenched at the sight.

It was Blitz, he was on the opposite side of the road, trying to hide behind a parked car. He noticed Thorne and pointed at the alleyway next to him.

If Blitz was here, and he was following Bryrin, then Bryrin was also nearby. FUCK, Thorne hated being intoxicated, it clouded his reasoning.

“I told you I’d make you pretty.” A diseased voice came from the darkness, before a greasy gelatinous demon made his way out brandishing a beaker filled with an unknown liquid.

Angel and the others could just stand transfixed, the alcohol in their systems slowing their reactions.

“And if I can’t have you, then no one can.” Bryrin sneered before throwing the beaker at Angel.

Luckily it didn’t shatter in Angel’s face, but that was because Thorne had thrown himself in front of the projectile and it shattered in his.

Thorne howled as the acid melted his fur and ate through his skin. He manged to retrieve his guns from their holsters and fire a few rounds before the pain caused him to black out.

* * *

The pain was ever present. It was exactly what Thorne had imagined Hell to be like before he fell. He knew he was lying in a bed, and judging by the sounds he could hear, it was St Judas’.

“Kid?” Husk muttered.

Wait why was Husk here?

Thorne was forced to remain motionless and eyes closed as his Overlord powers slowly healed him. He felt his hand engulfed in Husk’s larger one.

“You gotta fucking pull through Thorne.” The bartender whimpered. “You ain’t leaving me alone with these dipshits.”

I am going to be fine Husk. Thorne thought, I’ve already started healing. Gonna have a wicked scar, unless he could find someone to take it.

Thorne wondered what he looked like. That was strange he’d never thought about that before. He’d never managed to look at his own reflection before. It was as his father had told him when he was a child.

“You’re a fucking monster boy, you’re deformed and ugly. This is why no one wants to be around you. It’s why I do what I do, it is how I show I love you.”

Thorne felt his tremor worsen, it always did when he thought of his father, he heard Husk sniff and felt a few drops fall onto his hand. Either the ceiling had sprung a leak, or Husk had.

“Your highness, wait you can’t just…” a voice cried out in the corridor.

“Let me see him.” Charlie demanded urgently, “He’s my… oh fuck.”

Not exactly subtle, Charlie. Thorne thought, he would have rolled his eyes if he could.

“Ah, is the good doctor still with us?” A staticky voice cried out.

“Alastor please.” Charlie sobbed, “Now isn’t the time.”

“But my dear.” The radio demon reassured, “I have a plan for waking sleeping beauty up and taking him to his attacker.”

That plan doesn’t involve leaving the two alone together does it Al? Thorne pondered, he hoped it didn’t. The last thing he wanted was to be in a situation where he couldn’t move and losing an internal organ to a peckish cannibal was a possibility. But his attacker was here in the hospital? Well, they were nearby at the time and he must have injured Bryrin when he returned fire. Which meant that stalker was being guarded by Selene.

“The fuck you gonna do?” Husk choked out.

Thorne felt the hot breath of the red-clad demon on the part of his face that still had sensation and heard him say six words.

“We don’t know where Angel is.”

Thorne’s eyes shot open and his gaze fell on the ever-grinning visage of Alastor. Thorne would have attempted a smile in return but didn’t have the capacity.

In a moment of clarity, Thorne levitated himself out of his hospital bed, quite thankful that he was still wearing his usual suit.

His shoes clicked as he touched the floor.

“Thorne?” Husk asked reaching out with a trembling hand.

The doctor gave a small glance to the bartender and then to the highly polished metal panel of the wall opposite.

The lower half of his face had been destroyed, down to the bone. His fangs exposed and the upper half of his suit destroyed. That he wouldn’t forgive, his face he could fix through infernal magic. But a bespoke suit made by the tailors to royal families was fucking expensive.

“Thorne” Charlie cried. “Are you ok?”

The feline ignored the comment, “I’ve heard of a face lift. But this is ridiculous.” Thorne rasped.

Alastor laughed as Thorne turned round and made his way out of the room.

The three demons chased after him and found him talking to a female Hellhound.

“Let me in Selene.” Thorne said commandingly, his voice damaged from the acid.

The Hellhound could only nod and open the door to Bryrin’s room. As per Thorne’s orders anyone who attacked him within distance of the hospital was to be contained so that Thorne could… interview them.

Thorne entered but the rest were stopped by the Hellhound. They could watch from the doorway.

Bryrin was awake, also per Thorne’s orders, should attackers be injured, they were to be kept alive, not comfortable. All the better for him.

The acid-thrower tried to back away deeper into the bed as he saw Thorne slowly approach.

With each step Thorne made, he moved closer to his true demonic form. He let his claws lengthen, his fur grow, his eyes sink deeper into his skull, his thorns protrude, his suit fade into his body, and his limbs extend. By the time he reached Bryrin, he had gone from upright to all fours and had doubled his size to that of a monstrous white lion.

“You’re… you’re a doctor, you can’t harm a patient.” Bryrin stammered, panic filling his voice.

“I’m a demon.” Was Thorne’s guttural response, “I’m no one’s saviour. I’m Doctor Thorne. THE MADNESS MAKER!”

With that the doctor pounced, sinking his teeth and claws into Angel’s would-be attacker. The room being plunged into an eerie red light as Thorne used his powers to shift his injuries from himself and into the greasy demon underneath him.

* * *

“Angel let us in.” Cherri insisted from the wrong side of Thorne’s office door.

She, Arackniss, Molly and Sir Pentious had been trying to get to Angel who had sequestered himself in the doctor’s office for over an hour.

Arackniss braced himself and threw himself at the door again, and just like last time. He bounced off it.

“That won’t work.” Thorne chuckled approaching the desperate demons. Who could only stand in confusion as they saw a fully healed Thorne walking towards them.

“But Thorne.” Molly gasped, “Your face, how did you…”

“Clever isn’t it? Let me guess you can’t get in?”

“No.” Arackniss muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

“Let me.”

Thorne gracefully took the handle and with a gentle push the door swung open, Thorne slowly made his way inside and shut the door behind him keeping everyone else out. They thought they were helping, but when you confront someone frightened who blames themselves, you don’t rush them all at once.

The muffled sobs led Thorne to Angel, cowering behind the desk. Thorne remained silent for a few minutes.

“Angel?” He muttered barely above a whisper.

Angel leapt up, spinning around.

“No.” He choaked, “It’s not you.”

Thorne just gave a small smile and walked forward.

“Angel, I’m…”

“No! I saw what he did to you, you can’t be real.”

Thorne managed to corner Angel, who in fear put his hands up defensively. The feline cat, familiar with fear, didn’t react when Angel threw wild punches through tears. But instead waited for the spider demon to tire before catching a hand, removing the glove and bringing it to his face.

“No, stop!” Angel cried in terror. “That’s a glamor or some shit, you can’t be Thorne. He’s gone.”

His wailing died down to whimpers as his hand sank into the snowy fur.

“How?” Was the spider’s own response.

“Was determined to come and get my kiss, wasn’t I?” Thorne smiled, brushing the hair out of Angel’s face. “And I think I remember hearing you talk about ‘going out for milkshakes’?”

Angel gave a weak laugh at that before having to wipe his eyes. He soon gave up doing that and flung himself into Thorne’s arms.

“Go Slowly?” He muttered.

“Of course.” Thorne replied, “How slow would you like?”


	11. Chipped Nuggets

“Go slowly?” Angel muttered.

“Of course.” Thorne replied. “How slow would you like?”

** Three Months Later **

“Thorne” moaned Angel; his face buried in a pillow.

Thorne looked up from his desk at the spider, dressed not in his usual pink suit but instead a sparkly red dress and a large blond wig has buried himself face-first on his couch.

“Don’t get lipstick on my cushions, Angel.” The doctor growled, as he continued scribbling in his notebook.

“But Thorne!” Angel whined, “I have to tell you something.”

“Yes dear?”

The spider demon rose gracefully from the couch and made his way to the desk.

Thorne lifted his gaze to meet Angel’s, who gave a strained smile.

“I’m leaving you for another man.” The spider muttered.

“Again?” Thorne smiled wryly.

“Yer, this guy gives me more love and affection than you.”

“I’ll have to up my game then.” Thorne huffed sarcastically.

“It’s too late for that kitty.” Angel spoke, biting his bottom lip, looking down and taking Thorne’s hands in his own. “It’s over between us.”

Releasing the cat demon’s hands, Angel bent down, picked up Nuggets and plopped him on the black granite desk.

“Hey!” Thorne growled, gently tapping on Nugget’s snout.

The pig turned to face Thorne.

“I thought we were friends’ pig.” Thorne choaked, “But then you go and steal my man. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Nuggets oblivious to the situation, trots over and licks Thorne’s nose.

“That’s alright, I forgive you.”

“What about me?” Angel cooed, spreading himself over Thorne’s desk. “What should I do to get your forgiveness?”

“Get off my paper work?” Thorne smiled comely.

“Is that all?” Angel asked seductively, striking a pose while running a hand down Thorne’s fluffy shirtless torso.

“Well, you could let me take that dress off you.”

Angel grinned, and leant forward.

“Only if it’s with your teeth.”

“Is there another way to remove a dress?”

They both drew closer, their eyes closing. They hadn’t kissed before, well not a proper one as a couple. Thorne was determined to take it slow. They had gone to his favourite art gallery and Angel’s aquarium, no matter what they did it was always nice. And Angel was happy.

Thorne could feel Angel’s shaking breath on his face, after three months, he was still nervous. That made two of them. But in a few seconds their lips would meet and…

Angel’s phone buzzed.

They both opened their eyes and growled.

“Fuck that mood killer.” Thorne grunted, as Angel shuffled off his desk.

Angel chuckled, looking at his phone his face fell and he stiffened.

“It’s pop.”

“Perhaps not then.” Thorne winced. The relationship between Angel and Henroin had been slowly mending over the past few months.

“He wants to have a family meeting.”

“By family you mean…”

“The other Dons.” Angel sighed, making his way to the shower at the back of the office, “I’m sorry Thorne. We’re gonna have to reschedule that kiss. And I’m gonna have to change.”

Thorne just smiled as he saw Angel remove his wig and retreat behind the frosted glass of the bathroom. As much as he wanted to join him, he wasn’t a cad.

* * *

“So, these are for when he’s good.” Angel smiled now in his dark suit, shaking the small box of treats.

“Legs, he aint good.” Husk snarled.

“Think ya find Husky, that m’baby is a little cherub.” Angel’s smile widening, scooping up Nuggets and putting him on the bar. Who promptly started inspecting an upturned shot glass, his snout pushing it around the bar before it tumbled off and shattered on the floor.

“DAMN IT PIG!” Husk roared, bending over to pick up the glass.

“Oh, I don’t know Husk.” Thorne chuckled, “It does give me a nice look at your ass.”

“Fuck it kid.” Husk grumbled.

“If you want.”

“Oh, I wanna watch.” Angel pleaded.

Husk blushed, scowled and went back to picking up glass.

“Do ya promise to be good for me baby?” Angel asked.

Thorne looked at Nuggets trotting up and down the bar, till Angel poked him in the face.

“Babe? You in there?” Angel queried.

“I thought you were talking to Nuggets.” Thorne replied, turning on his stool to face the spider.

“Oh, I trust him.” Angel winked. “But can I trust you to be alone with this handsy bartender?”

“Handsy, what the fuck?” Husk fumed.

“Don’t you worry Angel.” Thorne affirmed, “I’ve got water in a spray bottle, I can keep this wild animal in line.”

Angel smiled softly, leant forward and kissed Thorne’s cheek.

“M’Hero.” The spider joked. Before turning and making his way to his meeting with the Dons.

You’re no hero. Thorne’s internal monologue thundered. You’re a monster.

Thorne gave a quick glance round the room. Nifty had gone out before they arrived. Alastor had said that she was out buying a “Hent-pie”, and he was confused as to why she didn’t just make one with him, as they were getting rather good at cooking together. Thorne chuckled, he didn’t correct Alastor, and let him leave and “make his own entertainment”, whatever that meant. Charlie and Vaggie had gone out to the movies, leaving Thorne and Husk alone for the evening.

Seeing Nuggets making a beeline for another shot glass, Thorne picked him off the bar and sat him on his lap.

“Soft pig, warm pig, little lump of fat. Small pig, cute pig, Pat, pat, pat.”

“You got too much free time.” Husk snorted, disposing of the broken glass, and reaching for a bottle.

Thorne sighed and Husk growled.

“If I ain’t gambling, then I gotta drink to keep my shit together.”

“Can we talk, Husk?”

“Not ‘bout this.” Husk protested, the bottle shaking as he drank.

“It breaks my heart watching you do this to yourself.”

“Fuck sake kid. I’ve got this.”

“You shouldn’t have to do it alone.”

“Wha’ the shit do y’know ‘bout… fuck.” Husk grunted, wiping his eyes, planting a hand on the bar.

Thorne reached out gently, putting his smaller hand on Husk’s larger one.

“Thought you and Angel…” Husk muttered.

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t be kind.”

Time passed with the two feline demons taking seats by the fire and talking at length.

“So, when you and Angel flirt with me…”

“We’re just teasing you. But, if you want us to stop, please just say.”

Husk opens his mouth to answer but his stomach rumbles.

“Looks like Husky’s tummy gots the rumblies, that I know only chicken nuggets can satisfy.” Thorne chortled.

“Ya remember that?” Husk murmured, his eyes widening.

“Course. It was our first date.”

“It weren’t a date.” Husk grunted, downing the last of the bourbon.

“No, it wasn’t.” Thorne mused, “I was high on heroin and you were so drunk, that McCluckins was the only place that could understand what the fuck we were talking about.”

“Should order from them again.”

“Can’t”, Thorne replied, “Lost them a few exterminations ago. But I’ll see what I can do.”

It took a while to find a place that would deliver, since the hotel had become locus non grata since the TV interview. Thorne was also pleased that he got the order for free, as the driver pissed himself at seeing that he was delivering to an overlord.

Thorne took the order and sat it on Husk’s poker table while he went to help the bartender get plates from the kitchen.

“What’s with the plates?” Husk sniffed.

“You know I don’t like getting anything on my suit.”

“Just take it off.”

“Why Husk, are you telling me to get undressed?”

“Why not?” Husk murmured, “Angel should see that you got a pretty sweet body under there.”

Thorne just stood stunned at Husk’s statement.

“Just givin’ as good as I get.” Husk chuckled.

“Y’Know kitty.” Thorne leered, “If you wanted to go the extra mile, you could always give my ass a little squeeze.”

“I ain’t doing that, you’d tell Angel.”

“Worried about a jealous spider?”

“Nah, worried that he’d want a threesome.”

They both chuckled at that, with Thorne staring into Husk’s amber eyes. He had to be careful, he could end up staring into those for hours.

He didn’t have to as a mighty crash came from the main room.

Both demons came running back in to see the poker table turned on its side, poker chips and chicken nuggets scattered all over the floor.

The pair stared in confusion till Nuggets poked his little plump face out from behind the table.

“We were gone for a few seconds.” Thorne said puzzled, “How did you manage all this? There isn’t anything for you to pull on.”

Not expecting an answer, he took a step forward and heard a metallic clicking.

Looking down he saw Nuggets with something in his mouth.

“What you got there Nuggs?” Thorne asked reaching forward before plunging two fingers into the pig’s mouth.

Nuggets was not keen on the idea of having what was in his mouth forcibly removed. So, he bit down, hard.

“Ouch” Thorne cried; it took some wrestling but he finally managed to drag the offending object out of Nuggets’ mouth. A poker-chip.

“I think he ate one of your chips.” Thorne muttered nervously.

“So?”

“Either there’ll be a blockage or he’ll perforate something. And neither of us want to spend the rest of our afterlives on the run from Angel.”

“Can’t ya’ operate?”

“And say what? The scar is because Nuggets begged us for liposuction?”

“Well, what ya’ gonna do?”

Thorne picks the offending pig up, who was scowling at him and looking very disgruntled.

The doctor stared into Nuggets’ big black eyes.

“Forgive me pig.” He muttered before pricking him with one of his claws.

Nuggets squealed in discomfort, and looked up at Thorne. Who was sure that if Nuggets were capable, his bottom lip would be quivering.

“Sorry Nuggets.”

“Wha’ happened?” Husk asked, munching away on what nuggets hadn’t hit the floor.

“Gave him a laxative.”

* * *

“Come on pig, it’s fuckin’ cold.” Husk grumbled.

They had been outside for what seemed an age, all Nuggets had done was to sniff the air.

A couple of quick pulls on his lead from Thorne, prevented Nuggets from wandering off too far. Thorne did his best not to look, hoping that just by giving Nuggets privacy it would help him… do his business.

Thorne felt a slight tug on his trouser leg, and looked down.

“Err, Husk.”

“Yer?”

“Can I have a branch?”

Branch in hand, Thorne started checking the small brown package Nuggets had left on the lawn.

“Well?” Husk grunted.

“Nothing, perhaps the metallic sound I heard was one of us walking on the chips.” Thorne theorized throwing the branch away, giving the lead another small tug as Nuggets made another bid for freedom.

“So, we did all, this for nothin’”

“Perhaps.” Thorne shrugged, “Come on Nuggets.”, he gave another small tag on the lead but this time there was no resistance. Looking down Thorne was horrified to see that the lead had broken and Nuggets had disappeared.

“Where’s the pig?” He cried out.

They both looked around frantically. Before Husk pointed to the rear of the garden.

“There he is!”

Nuggets was near a hole in the wall and was trotting ever closer.

“No. Stay away from that hole.” Thorne demanded.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” Husk sniggered.

Thorne scowled back and pulls Husk to the wall just as Nuggets squeezes himself through it.

“Oh, shit!” Thorne profaned.

“You’re so fucked when Angel gets back. And not in a good way. Anyway, I’m going back to m’food.”

“Like sweet cinnamon fuck you are.” Thorne snarls, leaping onto the wall, “You’re helping as it’s your poker-chip.”

Husk groans, clambering up the wall, “I’m too sober for this shit.”

“Can you see him Husk?”

“There”, the bartender points to the small pig quickly making his way down the road and turning down a side street.

“Oh no.” Thorne mutters nervously, “That goes to the deviant district.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Remember when we had to hide down there when there was that acid rain?”

“Yer” Husk grimaces in remembrance, “What was that place we hid in called again?”

“Scat Sanctuary. Now, I’ve seen somethings, both as a doctor and a demon. But that… we should’ve braved the rain.”

“Well.” Husk sniffs, jumping off the wall down to street level. “We better go get ‘im before he ends up in ‘Pig Parlour’ or some shit.”

Thorne remained silent but smiled as he followed Husk over the wall, trying his best not to think what ‘Pig Parlour’ would entail.

* * *

They checked every alley, behind every trash-bin and under every hobo. But no Nuggets. Thorne nearly lost Husk twice. Once to a group of lust murders and again at a plush toy shop. Hush had insisted that he saw Nuggets, but after a few minutes of fruitless searching, Thorne surmised that Husk just wanted to look at the cute and cuddly toys.

Pulling Plush Husk away and back onto the streets searching for Angel’s pig, they ended up outside a restaurant and noticed Nuggets scratching at the door.

“Nuggets, come here.” Thorne growled forcefully.

Nuggets turns to obeys, but soon a giggling demon couple emerge with the pleasant wafts from the building proving too much of a temptation for the little pig, and he dashes inside before it closes.

“Damn it!” Thorne snarled exasperated.

Husk, still miffed at being dragged out of the previous store, looked up at the sign.

“Sito’s?” He murmured. “Was gonna take you here. Ages ago.”

Thorne didn’t answer, opening the door, gripping Husk’s hand and dragging him inside.

It was an anteroom dimly lit with a velvet curtain, the sweet smell of cooking making Thorne’s senses tingle.

“Hello boys.” Said two scarlet skinned succubae in waiter uniforms, “What are you both looking for?”

“A pig.” Thorne said.

“We get a lot of those in here.” One of the waiters winked, “Anything more specific?”

“Nuggets?” Husk shrugged.

“I think we can help you two cuties with that.” The other waiter smiled, leading them behind the curtain.

There must have been some sort of sounding ward on the curtain, as the pair of demons were hit by a wave of sounds as they entered. The sounds were cacophonous. Deviant District, so of course it had to do with sex. They were in a restaurant alright but the diners were all busy having sex with and around the food they had ordered.

“Well, I’m never going to look at lasagne the same way again.” Thorne grimaced looking at a table before turning to Husk. “Was going to bring me here?”

“Kid, I didn’t…”

“Not on a date obviously!” Thorne grinned. “Now come on, we need to find Nuggets. And don’t eat the breadsticks, you don’t know where they’ve been.”

“Here you are boys.” The waiter said bringing them to their table, which already had a large plate of crispy nuggets waiting to be devoured.

“Ummm, think these are ok?” Husk asked, prodding them.

“Find out.” Thorne shrugged, “I need to find Nuggets.”

The doctor took off at pace, looking under the tables for Angel’s piglet. He finally found him, munching away on the remains of a blueberry pie that had fallen to the floor.

“Come here you.” Thorne rumbled, grabbing the fat pig before he could make another bid for freedom.

Walking back to Husk, Thorne found him wide-eyed and staring off into space.

“Husk?”

The bartender just grabbed Thorne’s free hand and put it behind his ear.

“Scratch!” Was Husk’s command.

“You feeling alright?”

Husk launched himself at Thorne, wrapping his gangly arms around the doctor.

“HOLD ME!” Husk bellowed, and started purring as he rubbed his face against his ex’s.

Thorne sighed; they must have dosed the food with an aphrodisiac.

“And you tell people that you’re not capable of love.” Thorne rolled his eyes. But scowled again as he felt Nuggets press up against his suit. Looking down he saw the pig rubbing his blueberry-stained face against Thorne, soiling his jacket. Thorne gently pushed Husk away and brought Nuggets to eye level.

“Pig, if Angel wasn’t…”

“Hold me, God damnit!” Husk demanded, grabbing Thorne’s jacket sleeve and pulling as hard as he could. Thorne could only snarl in anger as he heard fabric tearing as Husk tore the sleeve off and crashed to the ground. That was another suit ruined, one by vomit, one by acid and now one by a horny cat and greedy pig.

Thorne picked up the intoxicated cat and snarled in his and Nuggets’ face.

“You’re both lucky that you’re cuties, now how am I getting you two squishes home?”

“Squish?” Husk asked, tilting his head slightly. Before launching himself at Thorne again.

“SQUISH ME, THORNE, AND BITE MY TAIL LIKE YOU USED TO!”

Oh, tonight was going to be a long night. Thorne thought, dragging the cat and pig, back to the hotel.

* * *

“Can Dons retire?” Angel asked as he sat at the bar with Thorne. While Husk snored in an armchair.

“I take it that’s what your father wanted to say at the meeting.”

“Yer, took us by surprise.”

“How did the other Dons take it?”

“Poorly.”

“Well, let them squabble amongst themselves. What new venture is your dad going into now?”

“Didn’t say. But he wanted me to ask you somethin’.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“What’s your favourite flower?” Angel asked with a frown, “… I didn’t get it neither.”

“Well, it’s the French Hydrangea. Why did he want to know that?”

“Didn’t say, just that he’d call you.”, Angel replied typing something into his phone.

Thorne just smiled as he watched Angel sip his drink. Wonder if he’d get that kiss later.

Nuggets trotted over and tugged on the ankle of Angel’s trousers.

“Hey Nuggets.” Angel fussed, “Have ya been a good boy for mama?”

“We’ve had a little adventure haven’t we Nuggets?” Thorne smirked.

Nuggets answer was to perform a small jig of tippy-taps.

“Ya’ wanna go outside?”, Angel asked, rising from his bar stool.

“Careful Angel.” Thorne said quickly, “There’s a hole in the back wall.”

“M’baby would never run away from me.” Angel gasped in mock offence. As he scooped Nuggets up and took him outside.

Thorne sat alone for a few minutes; felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, a message from Corvus. Thorne unlocked the screen and went to read it.

The door to the garden opened.

“Thorne.” Angel sighed, “How t’fuck did Nuggets eat a poker chip?”

The doctor sat there in silence.

“I’m not getting that kiss tonight, am I?”

“Nope.”

* * *

Thorne’s heart was racing, the message from Corvus. Thorne’s operatives had managed to capture a minion of Halantines. Not alive but they did recover a message from the phone the minion was carrying and a sample of the new drug Halentine was peddling. He had a thread! All he had to do now was make sense of it.

_10LBS DG- >IT Length5,1stDEVIL,N3,AATWTTAHHWTXDDAUXXYOTYTUAAHWTYTHOTTTOHDXYU_

_XOXMH_

* * *

**Well wasn’t that fun?**

**Feel free to try and solve Halentine’s code. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see more of.**


End file.
